Remember September
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Das Leben ist nur eine bittersüße Symphonie in der man endlich den einen Menschen trifft, um kurz darauf zu sterben. Ist es nicht so?
1. Hello Kitty!

_**Disclaimer: (Fast) alle Personen gehören J. K. Rowling nur Sayuri und ihre Freundinnen, Satsuki Sakamoto, Saya Kusagi und Himeko Itô gehören mir. Außerdem gehören der Sakura 2000 (zwar nicht in dieser Form, aber sonst) und Sayuris Zaubersprüche CLAMP! Des weiteren gehört Nesselbrand, der Drache, Cornelia Funke, der Autorin von Drachenreiter, der Titel gehört Agatha Christie, denn der Titel stammt aus dem Miss Marple Film „Vier Frauen und ein Mord" und einige Sätze Else Buschheuer, die aus dem Buch Ruf!Mich!An! Stammen. Außerdem krieg ich dafür kein Geld und auch sonst nix, ich hab das nur aus Spaß an der Freude gemacht **_

..::~::..

Remember September

..::~::..

**(Cause it's abitter sweet Symphony this life. Trying to make ends meet, try to find somebody then you die…)**

_**Part One: „Hello Kitty!" **_

„Harry, Harry, komm schnell runter!" Ron brüllte durch das Portraitloch, das die fette Dame dort drinnen sich verwundert die Ohren gehalten hatte. Harry krabbelte etwas umständlich durch das Portraitloch und zog sich, während er die Treppe hinunter hastete, seinen Umhang noch an.

Der Grund für die plötzliche Aufregung waren vier Austauschschüler, die heute ankommen sollten und somit auch auf die Häuser verteilt werden sollten. Ron hatte wie üblich nur ans Festessen gedacht und war der erste aus ihrem Zimmer gewesen, der die Treppen hinunter gespurtet war.

„Hey Hermine, du bist ja auch endlich da!" begrüßte Harry sie. Hermine lächelte und zog ihren Zauberhut über ihr langes, buschiges Haar und Harry mit sich durch das Portal der großen Halle.

Die verzauberte Decke zeigte einen blauen, aber wolkigen Himmel. Die Haustische waren in den Farben der Häuser verziert und die Fahnen waren aufgehangen. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten sich neben die Zwillinge, Fred und George, gesetzt und beäugten nun den Lehrertisch.

Albus Dumbledore trohnte in der Mitte und unterhielt sich schmunzelnd mit Professor McGonagall, Professor Nightingale, ihre neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saß neben einem Lehren Platz. Auf der anderen Seite saß Hagrid, der hünenhafte Wildhüter und ihr Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und winkte ihnen fröhlich zu.

„Wo ist Snape?" flüster Ron Harry und Hermine zu.

„Tot?" grinste Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Soviel Glück haben wir nicht, vielleicht ist er aber schwer verletzt… das würde mir schon genügen." wisperte Ron. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

Die Torflügel schwangen auf und Snape trat ein. Harry und Ron stöhnten auf. Ihre Träume hatten sich leider nicht bewahrheitet: Snape lebte wie eh und je und sein Blick huschte wie üblich boshaft über den Tisch der Gryffindors.

Er geleitete vier ihnen unbekannte Mädchen zum Lehrertisch. Diese trugen zwar die Hogwarts Uniform, doch an sich wirkten sie, als passten sie nicht hier her.

„Die sind von Fusaichi Pegasus." wisperte Hermine aufgeregt. Das ist DIE Zauberereliteschule in Japan.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" wollte Ron wissen.

„Sie tragen unter dem Wappen von Hogwarts ihr Eigenes, das geflügelte silberne Pferd. Das fällt doch direkt auf." sagte Hermine schnaubend.

Dumbledore erhob sich: „Ich darf euch hiermit eure neuen Mitschüler vorstellen. Miss Himeko Itô, Miss Saya Kusagi, Miss Satsuki Sakamoto und Miss Sayuri Langley. Alle Vier stammen von unserer Partnerschule Fusaichi Pegasus. Wir hoffen in Zukunft auf einen Regen Austauch mit dieser Schule und diese Damen sind unsere Testkandidaten." Dabei zwinkerte er den Mädchen aufmunternd zu.

Drei der Mädchen wirkten völlig normal, doch die Letztgenannte war Anders. Sie war weder eine besondere Schönheit noch verhielt sie sich anders als die Anderen, doch ihre Augen hatten die Farbe der Sonne und sie leuchteten wie warmes Gold. Dadurch wirkte sie beinahe schon überirdisch. Das kurze, schwarze Haar umrahmte das schmale Gesicht und ließ es schmal wirken.

Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er das mochte oder ob er sie gruselig finden sollte.

„Klasse Mädels." flüsterte Lee Jordan, der beste Freund und ständiger Begleiter der Zwillinge. Ron und Harry nickten stumm. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und seufzte.

Albus Dumbledore fuhr nun fort:„Wir werden die Hausverteilung der Mädchen nicht öffentlich vornehmen, somit erkläre ich das Festessen für eröffnet, also: Haut rein!"

Die Mädchen hatten sich an den Slytherin Tisch gesetzt und schwatzten dort nun schon wild durcheinander. Harry beobachtete wie Draco Malfoy sich äußert auffällig versuchte ins rechte Licht zu rücken.

„Muss das sein, dass dieser Schnösel ihnen schon direkt ihren ersten Tag verdirbt?" maulte Ron. Harry nickte nur zustimmend, weil er den Mund gerade voller Rotkohl hatte.

..::~::..

An diesem letzten unterrichstsfreien Nachmittag faulenzten Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge im Aufenthaltsraum, spielten Snape explodiert, oder futterten Bertie Botts Bohnen. Als sich das Portraitloch öffnete hoben sich nur wenige Köpfe, um zu sehen wer eintrat.

„Tach, ich wohne ab jetzt bei euch!" trompetete Sayuri ihnen entgegen.

„Willkommen in Gryffindor." begrüßte Percy Weasley sie ziemlich steif.

Auch der Rest murmelte nur ein Willkommen und widmete sich weiter seinen Aktivitäten.

Nur Lavender Brown ließ sich nicht abschrecken. „Du bist nach Gryffindor geschickt worden? Da hast du Glück. Was ist denn mit den Anderen?"

„Die sind alle nach Slytherin gewählt worden." Sayuri schien jedenfalls nicht an ihren Freundinnen zu hängen, sie wirkte nicht besonders betrübt.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich gerade zu uns gekommen, Japan ist doch wirklich weit entfernt." wollte Harry wissen.

„Ich hab ein bisschen Mist gebaut auf meiner alten Schule, deswegen fand der Schulleiter es besser mich für ein Jahr mal in eine andere Schule gehen zu lassen, wo ich vielleicht mal Manieren lerne." Sayuri lächelte unbekümmert und ihre goldenen Augen funkelten wie das Sonnenlicht.

„Da wirst du dich ja super mit Fred und George verstehen." grinste Ron.

„Oh, ähm... sicher." gab Sayuri einsilbig zurück.

Die anderen lachten und Sayuri zog einen langen Stab heraus. Auf dem langen rosafarbenen Griff saß etwas, was aussah wie die Vereinfachung eines Vogelkopfes, mit einem roten Schnabel und roten Rubinaugen. Hinter dem Augen saßen lange Federn und der Rest des Kopfes war golden.

„Was…was ist das?" wollte Fred wissen. Sayuri sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Mein Zauberstab?"

„Der sieht aber sehr seltsam aus." meinte George.

„Sonderanfertigung von meinem Vater! Der Sakura 2000" antwortete Sayuri.

Die Gryffindors staunten nicht schlecht. „So jetzt verlasse ich euch. Ich will meine Sachen auf's Zimmer bringen."

..::~::..

„Herein!" rief Hermine, als es an der Tür ihres Zimmers klopfte. Sayuri trat ein und lächelte freundlich. „Hallo." begrüßte sie Hermine.

„Ähm… welches ist mein Bett?" Sayuri lächelte ein wenig unbeholfen. Hermine wies auf das hinterste Bett im Zimmer. Mit einem Wink von Sayuris Zauberstab verteilten sich ihre Klamotten von selber im Schrank und Sayuri warf sich auf ihr Bett. „Magst du mir etwas die Schule zeigen, Granger-san?" bat Sayuri.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?"

„Granger-san… ist das falsch?"

„Bleib einfach bei Hermine, okay? Lass' uns gehen."

Sayuri folgte Hermine durch das Portraitloch („Drachenfeuer!") und sie wanderten durch Hogwarts. Sayuri staunte nicht schlecht, als sie im Pokalzimmer Peeves, dem Poltergeist von Hogwarts begegneten. Hermine zeigte ihr das Gelände draußen und Sayuri gefiel der Ausblick auf den verbotenen Wald und nach einer Weile fanden sie sich in der Eingangshalle wieder in Richtung Dumbledores Büro. Sayuri schwatzte fröhlich drauf los und hüpfte den Gang zu den Lehrerbüros auf und ab, als wenn sie selbst ein Poltergeist wäre, und achtete nicht auf die Schritte hinter ihr.

„Hermine, eure Schule ist echt cool, bei uns…" Weiter kam sie nicht. Mit einem dumpfen Aufschrei war Sayuri in jemanden hinein gesprungen und lag jetzt auf dem Boden und rieb sich den Kopf. Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Neben Sayuri auf dem Boden lag Professor Snape und rappelte sich mühselig wieder auf. Er funkelte Sayuri auf grauenvolle Weise an, was Hermine erstarren lies. Ausgerechnet Snape.

„Tut mir leid." rief Sayuri und lächelte freundlich.

Snape sah mehr denn je aus, wie eine zornige Fledermaus.

„Miss Langley, ihnen sollte aufgefallen sein, dass unsere Schule kein Spielplatz für Kinder ist, außerdem: was haben sie im Lehrerbereich zu suchen? Wollen sie etwas?" blaffte er Sayuri an.

„Hey, warum so schlecht gelaunt?" maulte Sayuri.

Auf Snapes Stirn pochte eine Ader, jetzt war er wirklich in Rage.

„Mitkommen, Langley, ihr Unverschämtheit schreit nach Strafarbeit. Des weiteren zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Uns sie Miss Granger hätten jetzt die Güte zu verschwinden. Ihr kleine Freundin wird erst wiederkommen, wenn sie ihre Arbeit erledigt hat."

Damit schleifte er Sayuri hinter sich her, die wie ein Rohrspatz schimpfte.

..::~::..

„Hermine, warst du nicht eben noch mit Sayuri unterwegs?" riefen ihr Ron und Harry schon von weitem entgegen.

„Sie hat sich schon direkt eine Strafarebit eingehandelt."

„Lass mich raten; bei Snape?" vermutete Ron.

„Bei wem auch sonst, obwohl das Schuljahr noch nicht angefangen hat!" ergänzte Harry.

Sie hörten Schritte hinter sich. Sayuri kam herbei mit einem schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hat er dich etwa gehen lassen?" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Nein." antwortete Sayuri und schaute noch mieser gelaunt. „Ich muss meine Strafarbeit am Wochenende leisten. Zwei Nächte lang muss ich irgend etwas tun… ich hab zwar nicht genau hingehört, aber irgendwas muss ich halt machen." Damit schien für Sayuri die Sache erledigt, denn sie nickte und machte danach wieder ein freundliches Gesicht.

..::~::..

Es war Abend geworden und die Sonne senkte sich über Hogwarts. Das warme Abendlicht fiel durch die Fenster in den Aufenthaltsraum und Sayuri und Ron hatten Beide die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt und gammelten in den Sesseln herum, während Harry und Hermine Zaubererschach spielten und Hermine wie üblich verlor. Fred und George, die ihr letztes Jahr wiederholen mussten,genau wie Lee Jordan, saßen am Feuer und heckten schon wieder etwas aus. Nach der letzten Partie Zauberschach nahm Hermine eines der Lehrbücher, _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 6, _und vergrub sich wie üblich darin.

„Hey Hermine, warum kümmerst du dich denn jetzt schon um die Bücher?" fragte Sayuri sie. Hermine gab jedoch keinen Mucks von sich, sie war nämlich damit beschäftigt sich einen Feuerfluch beizubringen.

„Lass sie, wenn sie liest, dann liest sie!" tönte Ron weise. Sayuri nickte und begann leise vor sich her zu summen.

Harry hatte sich neben Ron gesetzt und war in einen Brief vertieft.

„Von Sirius?" fragte Ron leise, sodass Sayuri ihn nicht hören konnte.

Harry nickte und las zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, die sofort hergewuselt war, als sie etwas vom Brief gehört hatte.

..::~::..

„_Lieber Harry_

_(Kannst du mirr nischt etwas von dir schicken? Vielleicht die Parfum von letzte Nacht, oder die kleine Silberauto, oder eine Flasche von die bier, die so schön hat geprickelt in mein Bauchnabel [nein, kleiner Scherz meinerseits, sollte lustig sein, aber naja])_

_..::~::.._

_Wichtige Nachrichten haben mich ereilt. Voldemort hat seine Anhänger ausgeschickt um mich und auch den alten Mundungus Fletcher zu finden. Ich werde eine Weile untertauchen. Ich bitte dich hiermit dich auf gar keinen Fall bei mir zu melden. Nur die winzigste Spur würde den Todessern genügen. Ich melde mich, sobald ich außer Gefahr bin. In deiner Schule bist du auf jeden Fall sicher. Und noch etwas wichtiges: Traue niemandem aus dem Ministerium, außer Arthur Weasley, dadurch das Fudge nicht einsehen wollte, dass Voldemort zu neuen Kräften gekommen ist, ist die Hälfte der Ministeriumsleute mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt. Traue niemandem, außer dir selbst und einigen besonders wichtigen Personen in Hogwarts. _

_Bis bald, Sirius."_

..::~::..

Harry seufzte als er diesen Brief gelesen hatte. Jetzt war auch noch Sirius fort, der einzige, von dem er gedacht hatte, dass er ihn beschützen könne, falls Voldemort etwas gegen ihn plante und dessen war er sich ziemlich sicher.

Ron räusperte sich: „Wollen wir hoch gehen? Es ist schon spät."

„Ja, okay. Gute Nacht Hermine, gute Nacht Sayuri."

„Ihr geht schon schlafen?" fragte sie ein wenig ratlos.

Auch Hermine sagte Gute Nacht und verschwanden die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

Sayuri folgte schließlich. Sie stieg einfach stillschweigend die Treppe hinauf und verschwand dann erstmal für länger Zeit im Badezimmer.

..::~::..

Früh am nächsten Morgen saßen die Vier in der großen Halle und frühstückten ausgiebig. Die schlechte Stimmung von gestern war verschwunden und Ron und Hermine hatten sich schon wieder in den Haaren, weil Ron vergessen hatte über die Ferien einen Kurzbericht über die Verwandlung eines Menschen in einen Fisch zu schreiben und wollte diesen Bericht jetzt von Hermine. Hermine weigerte sich wie üblich strikt, weil sie fand, dass Hausaufgaben ja etwas sinnvolles seien und sie sowieso nichts vom Abschreiben hielt.

Harry und Sayuri hielten sich aus der Diskussion heraus und futterten still ihr Rührei, bis Professor McGonagall an ihren Tisch kam.

„Miss Langley, könnte ich sie kurz einen Augenblick sprechen."

„Klar." murmelte Sayuri so gut, wie es mit einem Mund voller Rührei ging.

„Ein bisschen mehr Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf." Professor McGonagalls Mund verzog sich zu einer strengen Miene. „Ich glaube genau das scheint ihnen sowieso zu fehlen." Ich hatte heute morgen ein Gespräch mit Professor Snape, der teilte mir mit, dass sie auch ihm gegenüber keinen Respekt gezeigt haben. So ein Benehmen möchte ich nicht noch einmal von ihnen erleben. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Gryffindor schon zehn Punkte verloren hat, wo das Schuljahr jetzt gerade seit einigen Stunden dran ist. Mir liegt nämlich etwas an meinem Haus!"

Bevor Sayuri darauf etwas antworten konnte, rauschte Professor McGonagall ab.

„Alte Schnepfe." flüsterte Sayuri. Hermine schürzte die Lippen, sagte aber nichts.

..::~::..

Die Glocke läutete zum Zaubertrankunterricht und jetzt sah man Sayuri ihre Nervosität an. Das erste Treffen mit Snape schien ihr noch in guter Erinnerung zu sein.

„Gib ihm bloß keinen Grund dir Punkte abzuziehen. Sei auf keinen Fall so unhöflich wie das letzte Mal." zischte Hermine ihr zu.

„Ich werde mir die größte Mühe geben."

Nachdem Snape erschienen war und sich alle auf einen Platz gesetzt hatten würdigte Snape Sayuri eine ganze Weile nicht eines Blickes, während er über nicht nachweisbare Gifte sprach, während Sayuri nur Quark verstand. Sayuri hatte nach einer Weile raus, wer Snapes Lieblinge waren und meldete sich vorsorglich erstmal gar nicht, um ja kein Aufsehen zu erregen. Normalerweise war sie nicht so, aber sie hatte ein wenig Angst vor Snape.

„Miss Langley, vielleicht könnten sie ja etwas zu unserem Thema beitragen!" Sayuri schreckte auf. Sie war in Gedanken gewesen und hatte keine Ahnung wovon Snape eben gesprochen hatte. Hermine wisperte ihr etwas zu, doch Snape sah sie Beide scharf an und Hermine verstummte.

„Ohne Miss Grangers Hilfe scheinen sie wohl überfordert." sagte Snape mit seinem gewohnt öligen Unterton in der Stimme und einige der Slytherins lachten jetzt schadenfroh.

„Dafür ziehe ich Gryffindor fünf Punkte ab." Damit wandte Snape sich wieder dem Unterricht zu und würdigte Sayuri für den Rest der Stunde keines weiteren Blickes mehr.

..::~::..

„Dieser Mistkerl!" ereiferte sich Sayuri nach der Stunde auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen.

„Du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Snape ist ein mieser Kerl. Mach dir einfach nichts draus." beschwichtigte Hermine sie.

„Was zum Teufel soll ich den machen, der schikaniert mich doch…wie soll erst die Strafarbeit werden." Sayuri war ziemlich ratlos.

„Ignoriere ihn so gut wie es geht." riet Harry ihr. Sayuri gab sich nach einer Weile zufrieden und sie betraten den Essenssaal. Sayuri schwieg den Rest der Zeit uns stopfte still ihr Essen in sich rein, während Hermine sich wieder in ein Buch vergraben hatte. Ron und Harry unterhielten sich mit den Zwillingen, als Professor McGonagall erneut an ihrem Tisch auftauchte.

„Langley, ich muss ihnen Mitteilen, dass sich ihre Strafe auf die ganze Woche ausgedehnt hat. Für ihre Unverschämtheit heute im Zaubertrankunterricht. Und ich unterstütze diesen Antrag vollkommen" Professor McGonagall sah sie streng an.

„Ich hab doch gar nichts getan." rief Sayuri aufgebracht.

„Keine Widerrede."

Sayuri stand der Hass ins Gesicht geschrieben, als Professor McGonagall den Tisch verließ.

„Was soll den das?" fauchte Ron und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

„So eine Unverschämtheit." mischte sich jetzt auch Hermine ein.

„Den werd ich umbringen, wenn der mich während der Strafarbeit nur einmal blöd anmacht." Sayuri sah sehr entschlossen aus.

Den Rest des Essens verbrachten sie schweigend.

..::~::..

„Herein." hörte Sayuri Snapes Stimme aus seinem Labor. Sayuri rang sich dazu durch, mit einem Lächeln Snape entgegen zu treten, doch es fiel ihr schwer es aufrecht zu halten als Snape sie mit seinem stechenden Blick fixierte. Er wies auf das Waschbecken in der hinteren Ecke. „Sie dürfen damit anfangen der Kerker zu wischen." Mehr sagte er nicht.

Grummelnd wandte sich Sayuri um und begann damit den riesenhaften Kerker zu putzen. Snape saß still da und schaute ihr einfach nur zu. Er sagte nichts und er verzog auch nicht das Gesicht, während Sayuri ihm immer wieder Blicke zuwarf.

Denn eigentlich gefiel er ihr, so düster und mysteriös wie er war. Aber was dachte sie da?

Es waren zehn Uhr, noch zwei Stunden dauerte ihre Strafarbeit für heute. Nur: Sayuri war fertig mit ihrer Arbeit.

„Ich bin fertig!" teilte sie Snape mit.

„So?" er schaute sie durchdringen an mit seinen nachtschwarzen Augen. Sayuri war sprachlos für einen Moment und nickte stumm. Er stand auf und sah nun von oben auf Sayuri hinab. Sein Gesicht war ihrem jetzt sehr nahe.

„Darf ich dann jetzt gehen?" wisperte Sayuri, um das Schweigen zu brechen und klimperte mit den Augen.

„Nein, sie werden ihre Strafe bis zwölf Uhr absitzen." Er hatte nicht laut gesprochen, aber für Sayuri klang es, als hätte er sie angeschrien. Und wieder stieg die Wut in ihr auf. Er konnte ja so arrogant sein.

„Was soll ich denn noch hier?" fragte sie.

„Setzen sie sich." Er wies auf einen freien Stuhl. Sayuri klopfte das Herz als sie ihm direkt gegenüber saß. Fast war sie dankbar, dass der Schreibtisch noch zwischen ihnen war.

„Was sind das nur für erstaunliche Augen?" Snape sprach jetzt nicht mehr mit dieser harten Stimme, sondern eigentlich wie ein normaler, freundlicher Mensch, nur, dass er immer noch keinerlei Gefühle zeigte. Weder in seiner Stimme noch in seinen Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht." antwortete Sayuri. Snape war so ziemlich der Letzte, den sie darüber aufklären wollte.

„Miss Langley, was für ein schlechter Versuch..."

„Doch ist es…ich weiß auch nicht wieso."

Snape sah sie mit seinem durchbohrenden Blick an.

„Lügen sie mich nicht an, ich stehe nicht auf ihre Rätsel."

Sayuris Tolleranzgrenze war schon lange überschritten und so schrie sie:„So? Ich dachte sie stehen auf Rätsel, dann hätte ich nämlich hier eins für sie: Warum sagt man nicht du dummer Mann? Man sagt ja auch nicht du tote Leiche!"

Snapes Augen blitzen auf und er erhob sich langsam.

Sayuri sprang auf, flitzte zur Tür , öffnete sie und schlug sie hinter sich zu. Die Tür flog wieder auf. „Ja,ja ich weiß." rief Sayuri ihm zu. „Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Dann schlug sie abermals die Tür zu.

..::~::..

Snape rauchte immer noch vor Wut wenn er an den Vorfall im Kerker dachte, doch er hatte beschlossen das Vorlaute Mädchen kein drittes Mal zu melden sondern ihr bei ihrem nächsten Strafdienst gehörig zu zusetzen.

Sayuri indessen wartete auf eine Verlängerung ihrer Strafe und zuckte jedes Mal zusammen, wenn Professor McGonagall auch nur in ihre Richtung blickte, geschweige denn ging.

An diesem Abend, als sie sich alle zum Abendessen versammelt hatten, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore.

„Meine Lieben Schüler. Wie ihr vielleicht schon wisst findet dieses Jahr Mitte September ein Ball zu Ehren unserer Gäste statt. Auch einige andere Gäste werden zu diesem Fest erwartet, das dieses Jahr unter dem Motto Kostümball steht."

Lee Jordan am Gryffindor Tisch erhängte sich gerade imaginär.

„Ich erwarte euch in den schönsten Kostümen." Dumbledore setzte sich wieder und alle Schüler begannen wild durcheinander zu quasseln..

Hermine verschränkte die Arme. „Da mach ich nicht mit, das ist mir zu blöd."

„So ein Quatsch, Hermine, das macht sicher viel Spaß."

„Wir haben noch ein Wochenende in Hogsmeade, da kann man richtig coole Kostüme kaufen." versuchte es Harry.

„Ach, halt den Mund. Beim letzten Ball gab es schon genügend Stress." murmelte Hermine. „Ich will nicht und damit basta!"

Nach einer Weile kümmerten sie sich jedoch nicht mehr um die schmollende Hermine, sondern machten alle irgendwelche Pläne für den Ball in zwei Wochen.

Ron schlug vor Harry sollte als Zwerg gehen, worauf hin Ron einen Teller an den Kopf bekam. Im Gegenzug zu Rons Vorschlag meinte Harry Ron solle als Robin Hood gehen, mit der Begründung, Strumpfhosen würden ihm sicher gut stehen. Ron rächte sich auf sehr unfreundliche Weise und überschüttete ihn mit Linsensuppe. Die Linsen klebten freundlich in Harrys Gesicht und Sayuri fand, dass ihm das ziemlich gut stehen würde. Nach mehreren Vorschlägen von Fred und George war am Tisch der Gryffindors eine wahre Essensschlacht im Gange.

..::~::..


	2. I'm walking on sunshine!

_**Part two: I'm walking on Sunshine**_

Sayuri saß auf dem kleinen Balkon des Gryffindor Turmes und schaute hinaus auf die langsam untergehende Sonne. Mittlerweile war der Septemberanfang da und man merkte, dass es langsam Herbst wurde. Die Vögel flogen tief und sie sah einige Eulen in die Eulerei zurück kehren.

„Sayuri, komm, du musst zu deinem Strafdienst." rief Hermine von drinnen.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Horizont und den verbotenen Wald. Auf dem See glitzerte Die Sonne ein letztes Mal auf, aber war es die Sonne? Irgendetwas flimmerte dort drinnen und das Wasser kräuselte sich.

Sayuri seufzte und richtete sich auf. Dieses Mal würde es wohl schlimmer werden, wegen ihrem kleinen Scherz. Dabei hatte sie ihn gar nicht verärgern wollen. Dafür gefiel er ihr nämlich viel zu gut. Sie nahm sich an diesem Abend vor ihn nicht zu reizen vielleicht wäre er dann ja doch ganz nett… vielleicht…

..::~::..

Sayuri klopfte an diesem Abend an und schaute beschämt zu Boden, als sie Eintrat. Severus Snape stand vor ihr und schaute sie stumm an.

„Ich nehme an sie haben mir etwas zu sagen."

Sayuri schluckte. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Ein wenig zögernd sagte sie dann: „Es tut mir Leid." Ihre Stimme war ein leises Flüstern.

Snape verzog leicht den Mund. War das ein Lächeln? Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sollte sie jetzt lächeln?

„Ich habe eine weitere Aufgabe für sie." sagte Snape leise.

Sayuri war wie gelähmt, wie er da so vor ihr stand mit diesen unglaublich schwarzen Augen.

„Sie werden mich in den verbotenen Wald begleiten und mir helfen Zutaten für meine Zaubertränke zu finden."

Sayuri schluckte hörbar. In den Wald wollte sie bestimmt nicht rein. Irgendetwas war dort drinnen, wovor sie jetzt schon Angst hatte.

„Folgen sie mir." sagte Snape karg und schritt aus dem Zimmer.

..::~::..

Das nächtliche Hogwarts war noch beleuchtet, erst um zehn Uhr gingen die Lichter aus. Sayuri schaute sich um und betrachtete stumm die bewegten Bilder an den Wänden. Eines gefiel ihr besonders; Es zeigte eine goldene Echse, fast wie ein Drache, jedoch so abscheulich, dass er fast schon wieder schön war, doch bevor sie es sich näher ansehen konnte, war Snape weiter geschritten und steuerte auf das Portal nach draußen zu.

Dunkel war es auf dem Weg zum Wald und Sayuri schmiegte sich in ihren Mantel, weil es ziemlich kühl war.

Snape suchte sich unbeirrt seinen Weg durch die Dämmerung und ehe es sich Sayuri versah standen sie auch schon am Saum des verbotenen Waldes.

„Sie sprechen besser kein Wort dort drinnen, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist. Folgen sie mir und seien sie so leise wie sie können." wisperte er ihr zu.

Sayuri schauderte es. Sie wollte um keinen Preis in den Wald hinein. Sie erinnerte sich an das Glitzern beim Sonnenuntergang. Was, wenn es vielleicht ein böses Wesen aus dem Wald war?

„Du willst nicht rein?" Snapes Gesicht war mit einem Mal ganz nah an ihrem. Sie konnte ein gemeines, sadistisches Grinsen erkennen. Und warum zum Teufel sprach er sie nicht mehr mit „Missy Langley hier, Miss Langley da," an?

„Nein!" fauchte sie.

„Still jetzt!"

Der Weg schlängelte sich tief in den Wald hinein und Sayuri hielt bei jedem Geräusch den Atem an. Angst machte ihr auch, dass sie hinter Snape ging, sie also jederzeit irgendetwas von hinten Anspringen könnte.

Der Wind fegte durch die Blätter und leise raschelnd wehten sie umher. Es war ihr als wenn der Wind Worte flüsterte, Worte des Todes, des Schmerzes und des Hasses auf alles Lebende.

„Ich will hier raus." wisperte Sayuri mit angsterfüllter Stimme.

Sie hörte Snape von vorne leise lachen.

Hinter sich nahm Sayuri ein dumpfes Pochen wahr. Sie zitterte vor Angst.

„Professor, ich flehe sie an…" wimmerte Sayuri jetzt schon fast.

Snape vorne ging unbeirrt weiter. Er gab ihr keine Antwort. Das Pochen hinter ihr war lauter geworden, da war sie sich sicher. Jetzt drang auch ein leises Hecheln an ihr Ohr.

Dann war es heran. Es packte sie und Sayuri schrie auf. Snape fuhr herum und sah das Desaster. Ein Drache mit schillerndem Goldpanzer und glühend roten Augen hatte Sayuri mit seinen langen Klauen an sich gerissen. Sayuri schrie um ihr Leben und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen. Ihr Zauberstab war zu Boden gefallen und in ihrem Blick lag Todesangst. Snape zögerte nur einen Moment, dann riss er seinen Zauberstab raus und schrie durch das Tosen, das der Drache verursachte:

„Stupor!"

Der Drache kreischte und ließ Sayuri los, damit waren sie aber keinesfalls gerettet. Der Drache machte einen Schritt auf Sayuri zu und schnappte mit seinen scharfen Zähnen nach ihr. Snape fluchte und stürmte auf sie zu und schrie noch einmal:

„Stupor!" und das endlich mit Ergebnis. Der Drache tobte und schrie. Seine goldenen Schuppen wurden matt und er verschwand mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in gleißendem Licht.

Sayuri lag still am Boden und wimmerte. Sie atmete schwer und Snape kniete sich neben sie.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er sanft.

Sayuri wimmerte immer noch.

„Nein, es ist gar nichts okay!" fauchte sie. Snape sah an ihr herunter. Ihr Bein und ihre Schulter bluteten und ihr Gesicht war schneeweiß. Tränen rannen ihr Gesicht herunter, was sie jedoch zu verbergen versuchte, indem sie ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen verbarg. Vorsichtig richtete Snape sie auf und strich ihr übers Haar.

„Es ist vorbei." versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Er hatte kein Geschick mit Frauen. Wenn er es genau bedachte hatte er auch kein Geschick darin, freundlich zu sein.

„Das weiß ich selbst, sie Riesenrindvieh!" kreischte Sayuri.

Dieses Mal überhörte Snape ihre gehässiges Gezeter.

„Ich nehme sie jetzt besser wieder mit zum Schloss. Ihr Strafdienst ist für heute beendet."

„Oh, jetzt muss ich meinem wunderbaren Wohltäter auch noch Dankbar sein! Sie erlassen mir meinen Strafdienst für heute, vielen herzlichen Dank, sie sind so gnädig!" keifte Sayuri. Sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch der Schmerz übermannte sie und sie stürzte abermals.

Snape war fast schon dankbar dafür, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Schmerzen die Klappe hielt.

Er half ihr auf die Beine und Sayuri war nun endgültig still. Schmerzestränen liefen ihr über die Wangen.

„Ich trage dich." murmelte Snape und ehe Sayuri es sich versah hatte er sie in den Armen und trug sie aus diesen schaurigen Wald hinaus.

..::~::..

Als Sayuri morgens aufwachte befand sie sich in einem fremden Bett, nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet und mit einem Verband um ihr rechtes Bein und ihre linke Schulter. Sie blickte sich um und merkte, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel der Schule befand. Es war früher morgen und Sayuri bemerkte keinerlei Schmerzen mehr. Langsam nahm die gestrige Nacht Gestalt an. Außerdem fiel ihr auch auf, dass sie sich in seinen Armen sehr wohlgefühlt hatte. Nein, verdammt was dachte sie da? Ein Lehrer war er… und ein Arschloch noch dazu!

Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, weil die Tür unter lautstarkem Protest von draußen aufging und Harry, Ron und Hermine hereinstürmten.

„Oh mein Gott, Sayuri, geht es dir gut?" brüllten Ron und Harry.

„Was ist passiert?" rief Hermine.

Sayuri lächelte und erzählte nach einer Weile ihre Geschichte. Die Anderen hörten schweigend zu.

„Igitt, von Snape getragen. Ich fasse dich erst an, wenn du dich desinfizierst." maulte Ron.

Sayuri lachte gutmütig. „Wieviel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?"

„Grade erst fünf Uhr früh. Wir wollten dich nur besuchen und außerdem sollen wir dir deine Schuluniform hochbringen. Madame Pomfrey sagt, dass deine Verletzungen nicht so schlimm sind, deswegen fand sie, dass du heute direkt in die Schule gehen solltest." sagte Hermine.

Sayuri stöhnte auf. Sie hätte einen Snapefreien Tag wirklich genossen, einfach um einmal ihre Gedanken, die ihn betrafen, zu ordnen.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns nachher." riefen die Drei ihr zu und stürmten schnellstmöglich durch die Türe um sich nicht Madam Pomfrey Vorträge über Ruhestörung anhören zu müssen.

Sayuri sank in ihr Bett zurück und genoss die ersten Sonnenstrahlen der Septembersonne, die zum Fenster herein strahlten.

Es klopfte abermals. Sayuri rief herein, zog sich die Decke über den Körper und setzte sich auf… und hielt den Atem an. Snape stand in der Türe.

„Was… was… was wollen sie von mir?" stammelte Sayuri völlig perplex.

„Nachsehen wie es ihnen geht."

„Eigentlich darf ich keinen Besuch haben…" Sayuri stammelte immer noch wirres Zeug.

„Darf ich mich setzen."

„Ja…"

Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an.

„Es tut mir nicht Leid, falls sie das von mir hören wollten." Er sprach mit sanfter Stimme und seine nachtschwarzen Augen verschlangen sie förmlich.

Vor Schreck lies Sayuri fast ihre Bettdecke fallen, als sie diesem Blick begegnete. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass nur diese Bettdecke ihr Schutz gebot vor diesem Blick, der scheinbar durch alles hindurch sehen konnte.

„Ich habe ihnen nichts vorgeworfen… ich meine… ich hätte nicht…"

„Sag einfach nichts." Er lächelte. Ein wirkliches, ehrliches, freundliches Lächeln.

Sayuri wusste nicht recht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte. Sie beantwortete das Lächeln mit ihrem eigenen und schaute ihn einfach nur an, den den dunklen Augen verfallen.

Sie wollte irgend etwas abfälliges sagen, so etwas wie: „Ist dir die Fresse eingefroren?" aber sie war nicht eines Wortes fähig.

Sayuri machte den Mund auf und setzte zu einer Bemerkung an, doch Snape schüttelte den Kopf

„Ich sagte doch du sollst nichts sagen."

Sayuri rutschte die Decke herunter, so sehr war sie in Trance. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren so Nahe, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. Mit klopfendem Herzen schloss Sayuri die Augen.

Es klopfte an der Türe und Sayuri erwachte aus ihrer Trance. Sie quietschte einem Erdhörnchen gleich und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn. Snape hatte sich von ihr abgewandt und blickte mit starrer Miene zur Tür, während Sayuri versuchte ihr flammend rotes Gesicht zu verbergen.

Dumbledore trat ein.

„Ah Severus, sie waren wohl auch um ihre Schülerin besorgt." begrüßte er Snape. Snape sah aus, als würde er Sayuri lieber erwürgen, statt sich um sie zu sorgen.

„Wie geht es dir Sayuri?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich und seine kleinen Augen zwinkerten fröhlich.

„Gu… gut." stammelte Sayuri.

„Dann gehst du sicher heute wieder zum Unterricht, oder?"

Sayuri nickte.

„Dann lasse ich dich jetzt alleine, damit du dich umziehen kannst." Dumbledore wandte sich zum gehen um. Snape saß immer noch mit eisiger Miene auf seinem Platz.

„Severus? Muss ich annehmen, dass sie dort fest gewachsen sind, oder dass sie Miss Langley beim umziehen zusehen wollen?" fragte Dumbledore.

Snape erhob sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen, schüttelte den Kopf, und verließ ohne ein Wort den Krankenflügel hinter Dumbledore.

Sayuri saß unbeweglich auf ihrem Platz. Was war das eben gewesen. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich versucht sie küssen…

..::~::..


	3. Slipping through my fingers all the time

_**Part three: „Slipping through my fingers all the time"**_

Sayuri ging an diesem Abend mit durcheinander gewirbelten Gefühlen zu ihrer Strafarbeit. Den Verband an ihrer Schulter hatte sie gelöst, nur die Verletzung an ihrem Bein schmerzte noch etwas.

Dieses mal klopfte sie nicht erst, sondern öffnete einfach die Türe.

„Deine Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig." tönte es aus einer dunklen Ecke des Kerkers.

„Na und? Ihre doch auch. Sie haben versucht mich zu küssen."

„In gewissem Sinne schon. Bilde dir nicht allzu viel darauf ein. Ich wollte meine Macht über dich testen. Und du bist mir jetzt schon verfallen." Er lachte leise.

„Ich war einfach nur zu schwach mich in diesem Moment dagegen zu wehren."

„Sicher?"

„Ja…"

„Eine weitere Kostprobe gefällig?"

Sayuri schluckte unwillkürlich.

„Nein!"

„Wieso nicht?" Er trat aus der dunklen Ecke. „Komm schon, hast du etwa Angst?"

„Wieso tun sie das?"

„Weil es mir Vergnügen bereitet. Und jetzt Miss Langley können sie wieder anfangen den Kerker zu wischen. Und zwar schnell!"

Fluchend wandte sich Sayuri von ihm ab. Er wurde ihr immer unheimlicher. Und trotzdem hatte er recht. Sie war ihm verfallen.

..::~::..

„Sayuri, wie lange willst du noch schlafen?" Hermine saß auf Sayuris Bettkante. „Es sind schon neun Uhr. Wir wollten nach Hogsmeade um Kostüme für den Ball zu holen."

Sayuri sprang hoch und schüttelte ihre kurzen Haare, die wie Stroh in alle Richtungen standen. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass heute Samstag war und sie gar keine Schule hatte.

„Ich komme sofort!" rief sie, hüpfte aus ihrem Bett und flitzte zum Waschbecken um sich die Zähne zu putzen. In Windeseile war sie gewaschen, angezogen und fertig zum gehen. Wie ein junges Fohlen hüpfte sie neben Harry, Ron und Hermine her und freute sich so lautstark wie möglich.

„Habt ihr euch für irgend etwas spezielles entschieden?" wollte sie von den Dreien wissen.

„Nein, ich gehe als nichts!" maulte Hermine, die sich immer noch nicht mit dem Maskenball anfreunden wollte.

„Sie geht als Troll oder so." grinste Ron und wurde daraufhin von Hermine in den Zaun am Wegrand geschubst.

„Ich weiß auch noch nichts." sagte Harry. „Du denn?"

„Nö." gab Sayuri zurück. „Ich werde schauen, was es da gibt. Ich lass mich überraschen."

Auf dem Rest des Weges tauschten sie ihre Tanzerfahrungen aus, die, wie sie nach äußerst kurzer Zeit feststellten, nicht besonders berauschend waren. Sayuri beschränkte sich auf einfachen Walzer, Hermine war perfekt in allen Standarttänzen, nur Harry und Ron hatten keine Ahnung von irgendetwas. Hermine und Sayuri gaben die Erklärungen nach einer Weile auf und gingen schweigend zum Dorf.

..::~::..

„Harry, ich würde wirklich nicht als einer von den sieben Zwergen zum Ball gehen." maulte Sayuri nach drei Stunden, die sie jetzt im Kostümladen verbracht hatten.

Ron hatte sich wirklich für ein Robin Hood Kostüm entschieden, während Hermine sich nun doch dazu breitschlagen lassen hatte, als Fee zu gehen.

Zum Schluss entschied sich Harry dann doch endlich für ein Kostüm: Vikinger.

„Sayuri, du bist dran." meinte Ron.

„Ich hab schon eins." grinste Sayuri.

„Zeig her." rief Hermine.

„Nein, werdet ihr schon sehen." Sayuri lachte und warf ihre Tasche über die Schulter. „Was ist gehen wir?"

Sayuri hüpfte wie üblich neben den Dreien her und verlieh ihrer Freude, über den in wenigen Tagen bevorstehenden Ball, Ausdruck, indem sie die Tüte mit ihrem Kostüm immer wieder in die Höhe warf, bis…

„Miss Langley, Was soll das?" Snape stand vor Zorn rauchend vor ihr und rieb sich den Schädel, der gerade eben unsanft von einer Einkaufstasche getroffen worden war.

„Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" kreischte Sayuri. „Geben sie das her!"

„Sie wollen es wieder haben? Gut. Hier." Er drückte ihr die Tüte in die Hand. „Macht zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Bewerfen einer Lehr- und Respektsperson. Des Weiteren möchte ich sie bitten heute Abend zu einem Gespräch in meinem Büro zu erscheinen."

Mit einem sadistischen Grinsen schritt er von dannen Richtung Hogsmeade.

..::~::..

„Scheißkerl." fauchte Sayuri an diesem Abend, als sie aus dem Speisesaal durch einen kleinen Gang in Richtung Garten gingen.

„Was hab ich dem eigentlich getan." Hermine und sie blieben vor einer Statue stehen und Sayuri schüttete Hermine ihr Herz aus.

„Ich hab ihm nicht mal was getan, aber dieser miese, sadistische, hinterhältige, dreiste Schuft hat es auf mich abgesehen." jammerte Sayuri.

„Ach komm schon Sayuri, du bist manchmal auch dreist." beschwichtigte Hermine sie.

„Gar nicht wahr… aber… er bringt mich halt so auf die Palme. Ich meine: ist er Sadist oder so? Mistkerl, Schuft, Bastard!"

Hermine hampelte etwas aphatisch vor ihr herum. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber sie tat es nicht.

„Ich hasse dieses Wesen." ereiferte sich Sayuri. „Apropos… warum war der Scheißkerl eigentlich beim Abendessen?"

Hermine macht immer noch seltsamen Gebärden.

„Weil er hinter ihnen steht." Snape hatte verflucht leise gesprochen.

Sayuri gefror zu Eis. Sie spürte den heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

Sie kreischte auf und stürmte hinter die nächste Ecke, hinter der sie ängstlich hervorlugte. Hermine stöhnte auf. Sie hatte sie ja warnen wollen, leider war Sayuri so mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie für nichts empfänglich gewesen war.

„Verschwinden sie, Granger. Mitkommen, Langley!" fauchte Snape und packte die völlig erschrockene Sayuri an der Hand und schleifte sie die Treppe zu seinem Büro im Kerker hinab.

..::~::..

Snape schloss die Tür zu seinem Büro und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. Sayuri wusste nicht recht, was sie tun, oder sagen sollte. Bedrohlich stand Snape vor ihr.

„Es…tut…mir…Leid." stammelte sie.

„Es tut ihnen Leid? So…es tut ihnen Leid. Rache ist etwas feines, nicht Miss Langley?"

„Wie?"

Und dann merkte sie es wieder… diese unheimlich Macht, die von ihm ausging. Die Dunkelheit an ihm, die Sayuri so faszinierte.

„Lassen sie mich…" bat Sayuri ihn, als sie merkte, dass sie sich schon wieder wie gefesselt fühlte.

Snape zog sie zu sich.

„Was wollen sie jetzt tun, Miss Langley…? Mich wegstoßen?"

Sayuri war nicht mal mehr fähig sich zu bewegen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn er sie jetzt küsste, sie nicht mehr von ihm loskommen würde, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben würde… wenn sie es nicht schon längst war.

Als Snape sanft ihr Wange streichelte blitzte es plötzlich auf. Um Sayuri herum begannen Flammen aufzuschlagen und Sayuri glühte in einem unheimlichen, goldenen Licht. Ihre Augen waren leer geworden und aus ihnen schossen die Flammen. Snape sich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und im selben Moment waren die Flammen verblasst und eine lächelnde Sayuri stand ihm gegenüber.

„Ich habe es wohl versäumt zu sagen, dass ich meine eigene starke Magie habe, sowohl um mich zu schützen, als auch um jemanden anzugreifen."

Snape war geschockt und fasziniert zugleich. Jemand der sich nicht willenlos beeindrucken ließ. In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, das sie nicht einfach ein ein Studienobjekt für ihn war, sondern, dass sie ihn wirklich faszinierte.

„Beeindrucken, Miss Langley." sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Er wandte sich zu der Treppe am Ende seines Labors um und sprach mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

„Würden sie mich nach oben begleiten."

Sayuri folgte ihm ein wenig neugierig. Was dort oben war kannte sie noch nicht. Als sie jedoch die Treppe hoch gestiegen war, traf sie der Schlag: Sie befand sich in Snapes Privatgemächern und durch die geöffnete Tür sah sie nichts geringeres als Snapes Schlafgemach. Sie hatte direkte Sicht auf sein Bett.

Er betrat das Zimmer jedoch nicht, sondern führte sie zum Ende des Flures auf einen riesigen Balkon von welchem aus man den verbotenen Wald sehen konnte (was Sayuri jedoch nicht besonders gefiel, nach dem kleinen Zwischenfall dort drinnen).

Sayuri setzte sich auf die Bank dort draußen und schaute nach Snape, der irgendwo verschwunden war.

Snape seinerseits war in der Küche verschwunden und brachte zwei Gläser mit Wein mit nach draußen, mit dem Kommentar, er würde sie nicht in ihr Zimmer tragen, falls sie den Wein nicht vertrüge.

„Keine Panik." nuschelte Sayuri in ihr Weinglas.

„Darf ich dich jetzt fragen, woher du die goldenen Augen hast?"

Er hatte scheinbar jetzt wieder auf Privat umgestellt, denn er hatte mal wieder aufgehört sie zu siezen.

„Ich bin kein normaler Mensch…" begann Sayuri, wusste aber nicht recht, wie sie das alles glaubwürdig erklären sollte.

„Sowieso nicht, du bist eine Nervensäge." sagte Snape mit steinernder Miene.

„Dankeschön…"

„Bitte, bitte!"

„Na ja, man nennt uns Shichiyou, weil…" sie riss ihr T-Shirt ziemlich unbekümmert hoch und zeigte ihm sieben Sterne um ihren Bauchnabel.

„Würdest du das bitte lassen." nuschelte er und wandte sich ein wenig ab. Er errötete doch nicht wirklich leicht, obwohl Sayuri wenn sie es gerade genau bedachte, ihr T-Shirt wirklich etwas hochgezogen hatte.

„Shichiyou heißt „sieben Sterne". Diese Sterne stehen für Elemente, die wir beherrschen. Unsere wahre Kraft schöpfen wir aber aus der Sonne. Unser Blut macht unsterblich und wer das Licht unserer Augen besitzt wird unbesiegbar."

Sayuri betrachtete ihn genau um zu sehen, ob er alles verstanden hatte. Scheinbar schon, denn er nickte und nippte still an seinem Wein. War er in Trance? Das wollte sie doch einmal testen.

„Ficken?"

„Hm…?"

„Ach, das funktioniert doch bei allen notgeilen Kerlen." grinste Sayuri.

Snape schien nicht sehr angetan von ihrem kleinen Scherz. Er brummte leise etwas von dummen Gören, als Sayuri ihm auf die Schulter schlug und grölte.

„Noch was Wein, Herr Lehrer!"

Snape schlurfte immer noch grummelnd in die Küche und kam direkt mit der ganzen Flasche wieder.

„So jetzt sind sie dran, erzählen sie mir was…mir egal was, aber am liebsten was schmutziges, perverses." giggelte Sayuri. Wenn Snape es recht besah vertrug sie keinen Wein.

„Ich bin die uninteressanteste Persönlichkeit, die die Welt je gesehen hat." sagte er nachdenklich.

„Sicher?" Sayuri schüttete sich gerade zum dritten Mal nach. Die Flasche war fast leer.

„Du bist interessant." lallte sie. „Was mich interessiert: Sind deine Boxershorts auch schwarz?"

„Miss Langley, ist das jetzt relevant?" Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Klar ist das lever…reli… venilant." Sayuri schwankte wirklich ein wenig.

„Ich denke sie sollten jetzt besser gehen, mir würden üble Gerüchte angehängt werden, wenn man sie hier so sieht."

„Du willst mich doch, das weiß ich ganz genau." Sayuri stand auf und kippte beinahe vorne über, hätte Snape sie nicht gestützt.

„Na los, du willst mich doch, jetzt hassu die Schangse…" lallte Sayuri in seinem Arm.

„Zu einfach." Snape lächelte und nahm sie auf den Arm.

„Jetzt muss ich dich wohl doch raus tragen…"

..::~::..

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_I try to catch her every minute_

_The feeling in it_

_Slipping through my fingers all the time_

_Did I realy see what's in her mind_

_Each time I think_

_I know it_

_But she keeps on knowing_

_..::~::.._


	4. It's judgement day!

_**Part four: It's Judgement Day**_

Endlich war der Tag des Maskenballs da. Die Schule sah wunderschön aus, alles war geschmückt worden, selbst die Geister waren sich eifrig am Verkleiden. Selbst Peeves hatte sich geschmückt, sprich: er hatte sich ein Stück vom Teppich aus der großen Halle raus gerissen und es sich umgehängt, sehr zu Filchs Ärger.

Hermine und Ron waren schon perfekt gestylt, auch wenn Harry der festen Überzeugung war, dass Hermine nicht als Holla, die Waldfee ging, sondern als Erdgnom.

Sayuri stand immer noch in ihrem Schlafzimmer, ließ keinen herein, kam aber selbst auch nicht hinaus.

„Sayuri, du weist, dass der Ball gleich anfängt, du willst doch nicht wieder zu spät kommen, oder?" rief Hermine nach drinnen, aber Sayuri war nicht fertig und nahm lieber ein Zuspätkommen in Kauf, anstatt sie ihr Styling vernachlässigte.

„Na gut, Sayuri, jetzt kommst du wirklich zu spät, aber wir warten jetzt nicht." riefen die Drei ihr zu.

„Ja, ja." brüllte Sayuri ihnen zu und die Anderen verschwanden in Richtung Ballsaal.

Als Sayuri endlich eine halbe Stunde später fertig war traute sie dem Spiegel nicht recht. Sie sah wirklich aus wie ein Engel. Ihr schwarzes Haar war seidenglatt und hatte einen leicht goldenen Schimmer und ihr weißes Kleid war atemberaubend. Die Flügel waren riesenhaft und bewegten sich sogar, wenn sie das wollte.

Noch einmal betrachtete sie sich setzte ihre Weiß gefiederte Maske auf und öffnete ihre Zimmertür.

Langsam Schritt sie die Treppen vom Mädchenschlafsaal herunter und klappt im Aufenthaltsraum das Portraitloch zur Seite. Als sie die Treppen zur großen Halle hinunterstieg wippten ihre Flügel leicht im Takt ihrer Schritte.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Hoffentlich war Snape da. Vergessen war sein arrogantes Gehabe. Punktumm: sie liebte ihn, dagegen konnte sie so wenig etwas tun, wie sie die Sonne bitten konnte, zu scheinen. Als sie vor der Tür des Ballsaals stand zögerte sie… sie hatte wahnsinniges Herzklopfen, so schlimm, wie sie es in ihrem Leben wohl noch nie gehabt hatte. Wie konnte man einen Menschen gleichzeitig so abgöttisch lieben und ihn dabei so abgrundtief hassen? Sie war kurz davor sich einfach herum zudrehen und zu verschwinden, so sehr verwirrte er sie.

Sie wandte sich noch einmal um, um in die schwarze Nacht zu gucken, die sie durch das leichte geöffnete Fenster sehen konnte. Fass dir ein Herz, Sayuri, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen, aber es wollte nicht gelingen.

„Ach komm schon, komm schon!" sagte sie laut. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein, oh bitte… flehte sie sich selbst an. Und dann legte sie die Hand an den Griff und öffnete das Portal…

..::~::..

Severus Snape saß still auf seinem Platz. Seine langes schwarzen Flügel berührten fast die Decke, wippten jedoch ungeduldig. Wo war sie? Er wollte sie sehen…

Keiner saß mehr auf seinem Platz, Alle tanzten ausgelassen, nur er saß still in einer Ecke und machte weiterhin eine finstere Miene. Selbst die Gäste tanzten mit irgendwelchen Hogwartsschülern, soweit Snape das erkennen konnte.

Wo zum Teufel war sie?

Mit einem Mal öffnete sich die Türe und ein weißer Engel schwebte herein. Die schwarzen Haare glitzerten im Licht und umspielten sanft ihr Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie es war. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Sie glich einem Engel, wie keine Zweite. Die Musik war zu Ende. Langsam ganz langsam ging sie auf ihn zu…

..::~::..

Wo zum Teufel war Snape? Sie war furchtbar enttäuscht und eigentlich nur, um beim nächsten Tanz wenigstens einen Partner zu haben, ging sie zielstrebig auf den schwarzen Engel ihr gegenüber zu.

Elegant verbeugte er sich vor ihr und küsste ihre Hand. Welch' ein Charmeur, dachte sie sich und errötete leicht, als er die Hand um ihr Hüfte legte.

Und als Sayuri mit ihm tanze begann Sayuri alles um sie herum zu vergessen. Sie schwebte förmlich über die Tanzfläche, geführt von einem Wesen der Nacht. Was wäre das schön, wenn sie diesen Tanz mit Severus Snape genießen könnte… und trotzdem der Engel vor ihr machte es ihr möglich alles zu vergessen, was sie je gehört hatte.

So tanzten sie eine ganze Weile und Sayuri schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Sie wollte für immer so tanzen.

Nach einer Weile verstummten die letzten langsamen Takte und damit ließ auch der schwarze Engel sie los. Erst jetzt merkte Sayuri wie stickig es hier drinnen war und fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge um auf dem Balkon Luft zu schnappen. Zu ihrem erstaunen merkte sie, dass der schwarze Engel ihr folgte.

Sie stand alleine an der Brüstung, als er ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und zu sich herumdrehte.

„Was…?"

Weiter kam Sayuri nicht, denn in diesem Moment hob er ihren Kopf leicht an und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Es war als wenn die Zeit still stünde, bis eine ihr bekannte Stimme brüllte:

„Severus, was zum Teufel tun sie da?"

Vor ihnen stand ein Dumbledore im Hexenkostüm und stierte sie mit bösem Blick an.

Severus? Hatte er wirklich Severus gesagt?

„Albus, ich… ich nahm an, sie wäre eine von den Gästen." Snape nahm seine schwarze Maske ab. Sayuri schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Sie konnte es kaum glauben.

„Na, na Severus, ich glaube die Maske hat ihrem Sehvermögen geschadet. Das hier ist, wie sie sicher erkennen werden, falls sie die Maske abnimmt, Miss Langley! Nun wollen wir es einfach dabei belassen. Aber das mir so etwas nicht noch einmal vorkommt." Dumbledore verschwand im Getümmel.

Beide schüttelten synchron den Kopf und Sayuri zog sich die Maske vom Gesicht.

„Sie…du…ich… ich wusste nicht…" stammelte Sayuri.

„Schhhhh…" machte Snape und schaute nach Dumbledore, den er aber nirgendwo ausfindig machen konnte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie das sind." platze Sayuri heraus.

„Ich schon…"

„Und warum dann das?"

„Muss ich ihnen das hier erklären?"

„Wo denn sonst?"

Er grinste.

„Ich dachte sie wollten vielleicht noch einen Wein bei mir trinken."

..::~::..

Sayuri saß auf der Brüstung seines Balkons und wartete darauf, dass er mit dem Wein wieder kam.

„Schneller…" maulte Sayuri.

Sie zappelte mit ihren Flügeln unbeherrscht hin und her und rief ins Haus:

„Sevi! Mach schneller!"

Ein grinsender Snape kam auf den Balkon.

„Sie mögen's schneller? Werde ich mir merken."

„Das war nicht gemeint…" Sayuri sah stur auf ihre Stiefel, damit er ihre Röte nicht so direkt sehen konnte.

„Wieso werden sie rot? War eigentlich nur eine generelle Frage. Was sie daraus wieder verstanden haben… Tsss…"

Sayuri kippte sich stumm den Wein runter.

Dämlicher Lackaffe…

Sie nah sich wieder mal Wein nach und dieses mal beließ auch Snape es nicht bei einem Glas, sondern schüttete sich ein weiteres Glas voll.

„So, Sayuri… du wolltest wissen, warum, habe ich recht?"

Sayuri nickte mit einem leicht dümmlichen Grinsen.

„Weil du faszinierend bist… "

Sayuri erwiderte vorsichtshalber nicht darauf und nahm sich statt dessen mal wieder ein Glas Wein.

„Jetzt vermies mir doch nicht meinen Abend." sagte Snape leise. „Du weißt, das ich es nicht gerne hab, wenn du es mir so einfach machst."

„Ich hätte was kompliziertes anziehen sollen…" meinte Sayuri und schaute ihn zwinkernd an.

Snape stöhnte auf.

„So war das nicht gemeint."

„Ach, komm sei still, Sewwiiii…" mittlerweile konnte man ihren sonst recht hervorragenden Wortschatz nicht mehr identifizieren.

Sayuri machte einige seltsame Bewegungen und hatte nach kurzer Zeit schon wieder ein neues Glas voll Wein; ihr fünftes, denn Severus hatte scheinbar seinen halben Weinvorrat ausgegraben.

Mit einem Ruck stand Sayuri plötzlich auf und lies sich direkt neben ihn auf die andere Bank plumpsen.

„Meinst du, das es für dich zu einfach wird?"

„Ja wenn ich wollte, könnte ich dich hier und jetzt flach legen."

Sayuri sah ihn schmollen an.

„Du willst nicht?"

„So war das jetzt auch nicht gemeint."

„Pah…du bist ein arrogantes Arschloch, genau das bist du!" fauchte Sayuri. „Und deswegen…"

Ehe Sayuri es sich versah hatte er sie gepackt und stürmisch geküsst.

„Was wollten sie mir noch sagen, Miss Langley?"

„Nichts mehr…"

Stattdessen trank sie lieber ein weiteres Glas Wein.

„Hey Sewwwiiii…ich will frische Luft schnappen."

„Wir sind hier an der frischen Luft…"

„Nein, ich will raus."

Sie stand auf und taumelte in erstaunlich schnellem Tempo zur Treppe die in den Kerker führte.

„Sayuri, verdammt, bleib stehen!" schrie er ihr hinterher, doch der gewünschte Effekt blieb aus.

Sayuri polterte lautstark die Treppe hinunter.

„Fang mich, wenn du kannst. Du wirst mich schon finden."

Damit war sie unten und Severus rannte ihr nach, so schnell es angetrunken möglich war.

Er hörte das ihm wohl bekannt klicken seiner Türe und wusste, dass Sayuri jetzt im Flur war. Und wenn man sie hier fände. Besoffen und bei ihm. Damit wäre es dann wohl um sie Beide geschehen.

„Sayuri, verdammt!" rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie war nirgendwo zu hören oder zu sehen.

Er wandte sich in Richtung Hauptgebäude und fand dann auf dem Weg schillernd und leuchtend Sayuris Flügel.

Wenn sie weiterhin irgendwas verlor, war es nicht schwer sie zu finden.

Snape ging weiter in die Richtung, in der er Sayuri vermutete. Er konnte ja schlecht nach ihr schreien, wenn Filch ihn erwischen würde, bzw Sayuri, dann waren sie wirklich dran.

Mitten auf dem Weg lagen jetzt Sayuris Schuhe, was ihm zeigte: Richtiger Weg.

Im nächsten Gang lag… Sayuris Kleid! Das Mädel tanze doch nicht wirklich nur noch in Unterwäsche durch die Schule.

Tat sie auch nicht. Oben ohne. Denn ihren BH hatte sie an eine Ritterrüstung vor die große Halle gehängt.

Sie ist doch wohl nicht wirklich im Essenssaal, so wie sie jetzt ist, flehte Snape. Wie sollte er die besoffene Göre von dort wegholen, ohne Krach und überhaupt: er selbst hatte auch genug getrunken, war jedoch wesentlich klarer im Kopf als Sayuri,

Er öffnete die Türen und staunte nicht schlecht. Die große Halle war zwar fast dunkel, aber einige Kerzen brannten noch. Von der verzauberten Decke herab schimmerten die Sterne und Sayuri räkelte sich fröhlich auf dem Lehrertisch. Das Tischtuch bedeckte ihre Brüste und sie schaute in aus ihren goldenen Augen mit einem unnachahmlichen Blick an, der alles bedeuten konnte. (von: nimm mich jetzt und hier, bis: Du bist ein Arsch war alles deutbar.)

„Sayuri, was soll das?" fragte er dann doch etwas verwirrt.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Sie streckte ihm ihre zarten Hände entgegen. „Schüchtern?" sie kicherte.

„Ich zeig dir gleich wie schüchtern ich bin!" fuhr er sie an.

„Gut ich warte." Ehe Sayuri es sich jedoch versah waren seine Hände schon bei ihren Slip angelangt und hatten ihn verdammt schnell herunter gerissen.

„Was wollen sie jetzt tun? Hier wird keiner ihre Hilfeschreie hören…." Er lächelte.

„Vielleicht will ich gar nicht um Hilfe schreien." Damit packte Sayuri ihn und küsste ihn wild. Es dauerte nicht lang, da hatte Sayuri ihm schon die Hälfte seines Kostüms heruntergerissen und er bedeckte ihren schneeweißen Körper mit heißen Küssen. Seine Hände streichelten ihren nackten Körper überall.

„Ich will dich!" wisperte er und zog sie ganz nah zu sich. Sie fühlte seinen Atem überall auf ihrer Haut und Sayuri hatte es endlich geschafft ihn auch seiner Hose zu entledigen.

„Und? Hab ich es dir einfach gemacht?" Severus lächelte und zog sie auf sich. Als er in sie eindrang stöhnte Sayuri leicht auf. Sayuri bewegte sich sanft und geschmeidig wie eine Katze. Ihr Atem wurde schneller. Er bedeckte ihre schneeweißen Brüste mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen. Wilder und heftiger wurde ihr Liebesspiel. Sayuri hatte mittlerweile durch ihre Handbewegung die Kerzen gelöscht und alles vollzog sich in unendlicher Dunkelheit. Als sie Beide kamen blieben sie noch lange Zeit liegen und küssten sich wild…

Spät in der Nacht lag Sayuri in Snapes Armen auf dem Lehrertisch und betrachtete den Sternenhimmel an der verzauberten Decke.

„Sie sollten es mir doch nicht so einfach machen, Miss Langley." Er küsste ihren Hals.

„Ich hätte mir was komplizierteres anziehen sollen…"

_..::~::.._


	5. Böses Erwachen!

_**Part five: Böses Erwachen?**_

„Was zum Teufel… Severus! Miss Langley! Hätten sie irgend ein Wort der Erklärung für das hier?"

Müde schlugen sie Beide die Augen auf. Sayuri musste erst dreimal hinschauen um zu bemerken, wo sie war.

Auch Snape neben ihr schien sehr benommen zu sein.

Als sie jedoch sah, wer da vor ihr stand, zog sie sich in ihrer Not das Tischtuch über den splitternackten Körper.

Auch Snape hatte sehr plötzlich sehr schnell reagiert und den anderen Teil des Tischtuches gepackt.

„"Hier zählt ja nun wirklich nicht mehr die Ausrede, dass sie nicht wussten, wen sie da vor sich hatten!" fuhr Dumbledore sie Beide an. Sayuri hatte den Mann noch nie so wütend gesehen.

„Professor… lassen sie mich erklären…" versuchte Sayuri es, doch Dumbledore winkte mit wütender Miene ab.

„Ich werde sie nach dem Essen in meinem Büro erwarten. Angezogen!" Vor Wut schnaubend verschwand Dumbledore in Richtung Flur.

„Verdammt…" zischte Snape.

„Ich hab nichts an Klamotten mehr." war Sayuri mittlerweile aufgefallen.

„Klar, die hast du gestern Nacht will im Schloss verteilt." Severus musste trotz der Lage ein wenig schmunzeln.

„Echt? Oh man… muss ich weggetreten sein."

„So könnte man sagen."

Snape hatte sich nach kurzer Zeit bereits wieder angezogen und bastelte Sayuri etwas umständlich aus seinem Mantel etwas, das gerade noch alles verdeckte, ohne sich beim Treppensteigen in alle Bestandteile aufzulösen. So kamen sie Beide aus der Halle, doch als es dann daran ging, sich zu trennen, blieb Snape stehen.

„Was meinst du, Severus? Werden wir uns noch einmal sehen dürfen? Dumbledore wirkte sehr wütend."

Er zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort Richtung Treppe.

Sayuri jedoch nahm ihm das nicht übel. Mittlerweile kannte sie sein Art schon etwas besser, das was sie vorher als Arroganz abgestempelt hatte, war nur etwas, dass seine verhasste sensiblere Seite verdeckte.

Das war zwar immer noch so sensibel wie ein Stein, aber besser als nichts.

Noch etwas verpennt stieg sie die Treppe hinauf, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors führte.

Alles war noch am schlafen und als sie auf die Uhr schaute, stellte sie fest, dass erstens: Sonntag war, und zweitens: es erst 6 Uhr waren und sie Sonntags erst um 10 aufstehen mussten.

Sie schlich mit müden Schritten die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinauf und warf sich todmüde ins Bett.

Warum ausgerechnet war Dumbledore jetzt gekommen? Vielleicht wären sie unbemerkt geblieben. Warum war Dumbledore überhaupt schon wach? Hatte sie jemand gesehen? Wenn ja wer? Der Kopf schwirrte ihr vor lauter Fragen, doch ehe sie es sich versah war sie auch schon eingeschlafen, Snapes Mantel fest in ihren Armen…

..::~::..

Als Sayuri an diesem Morgen im Essenssaal erschien, war sie müde wie nie. Nicht nur, dass dieser verfluchte Tisch steinhart gewesen war, nein, sie war auch sonst sehr strapaziert worden.

„Mensch, Sayuri, wir haben uns gestern echt Sorgen um dich gemacht.." maulte Ron herum.

„Ja man, ich bin halt in der großen Halle aufgewacht. War da wohl etwas angetrunken eingeschlafen."

Harry schaute sie recht sparsam an.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Harry."

Damit katapultierte sie einen Löffel Preiselbeeren auf ihn, was Harry mit einem schlauen „Igitt!" kommentierte.

Er lies es jedoch nicht auf sich sitzen, sondern beschoss Sayuri im Gegenzug mit einem gekochten Ei, was jedoch an der Wand hinter ihr abprallte. Sayuri knuffte Ron in die Seite, woraufhin dieser mit seinem linken Ellenbogen in der Marmelade hing. Somit gab es mal wieder eine allgemeine, alles miteinbeziehende Essensschlacht…

..::~::..

Sayuri und Snape saßen nach dem Frühstück im Vorraum von Dumbledores Büro und warteten. Beiden kam es endlos vor. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und keiner der Beiden sagte ein Wort, weil Dumbeldore sie ja jeden Moment herein rufen könnte. Sayuri trippelte unruhig mit den Füßen, während Severus mit starrer Miene einen imaginären Punkt an der Decke fixiert hatte.

Die Tür schwang mit einem leichten Quietschen auf.

„Sie dürfen eintreten." Dumbledore sprach mit leiser Stimme, aber er schaute eigentlich nicht mehr böse aus. Sayuri und Snape traten ein und setzten sich auf ein kleines Sofa in der hinteren Ecke von Dumbledores Büro, nachdem Dumbledore in einem großen purpurnen Sessel Platz genommen hatte.

Ein schaute sie eine Weile stumm an, fragte, oder sagte aber nichts.

„Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?" begann er schließlich doch.

„Nichts." antwortete Sayuri schlicht. Snape schaute zu Boden.

„Ach, Miss Langley, ich bitte sie, das glaubt ihnen doch keiner."

Snape saß immer noch stumm da.

„Nun gut, wenn ich von ihnen keine Antworte bekomme, dann komme ich direkt zu ihrer Bestrafung, denn falls es ihnen entgangen ist, war das, was sie getan haben, absolut gegen jede Regel. Und auch wenn ich durchaus ein tolleranter Schulleiter bin, das hier ging entschieden zu weit.

Snape schwieg verbissen.

„Es ist ihnen klar, dass sie beiden sich nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts sehen werden, ansonsten dürfen sie Beide ihre Koffer packen! Mehr brauche ich dazu doch hoffentlich nicht sagen. Und noch etwas… würden sie den Essensaal aufräumen? Dort sieht es fürchterlich aus." Nach einem Wink mit seinem Zauberstab hatten Beide einen Putzbesen in der Hand.

„Viel Vergnügen!" Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln schaute er ihnen nach, als sie aus der Tür schlurften und schloss dann die Türe.

„Verdammte Scheiße." Sayuri standen die Tränen in den Augen, als sie auf dem Weg zum Essenssaal stehen blieben. Sie schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und die Tränen liefen ihr herunter. Ob aus Wut oder Traurigkeit, dass wusste sie nicht. Snape sah sie lange an. Als der kühle Blick sie traf musste Sayuri unwillkürlich schlucken. Warum war er so eiskalt?

„Gefällt es dir vielleicht?" fauchte sie jetzt wütend, durch den gelassenen Blick.

„Was interessiert das mich?" sagte er betont ruhig.

„Wie bitte?" zischte Sayuri. „Was zum Teufel soll das? Was war ich für dich. Oder was bin ich für dich? Jemanden, den man sich bei Bedarf holt? Siehst du mich als deine kleine Hure oder was?" Sayuri hatte so laut geschrien, dass einige vorbeigehende Erstklässler erschrocken herum fuhren. Sayuri schluchzte auf und stürmte so schnell wie sie konnte in die Halle und zum Gryffindor Turm hoch.

Snape sah ihr nach mit einem Gesicht, das weit mehr über seine Gefühle sagte, als seine Worte…

..::~::..

Sayuri schaffte es nicht mit dem Weinen aufzuhören. Immer wenn sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, kamen ihr Snapes Worte wieder in den Sinn und wieder begann sie zu weinen. Wie konnte sie sich nur so furchtbar in ihm getäuscht haben? Warum nur? Sie hörte nicht, wie Ron sich leise in das Zimmer schlich.

„Sayuri? Magst du reden?" Hermine, Harry und Ron hatten ihre Tränen in der Halle gesehen und hatten nun gelost, wer sie trösten sollte. Ron hatte verloren und war nun hoch geschlichen.

Sayuri drehte sich um und schaute in Rons freundliches Gesicht.

„Was ist denn passiert?" Sayuri hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen, schüttelte aber den Kopf.

„Danke, aber das kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen, Ron. Ist aber lieb von dir." Sie lächelte schwach und setzte sich auf.

„Dann hör jetzt auf zu weinen." Ron reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Kommst du gleich mit in die große Halle?"

Sayuri verzog den Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln. „Ja, etwas später."

_**..::~::..**_


	6. Sünde?

_**Part six: „Sünde?"**_

Drei Tage war das jetzt alles her. Sayuri bekam immer noch Herzklopfen, wenn sie Snape auch nur aus der Ferne sah, doch sie weigerte sich strikt in seinen Unterricht zu gehen. Sie hatte sich geschworen ihn nicht eines Blickes zu würdigen, aber sie ertappte sich selbst viel zu oft dabei, wie sie nach ihm Ausschau hielt.

Abends stieg sie mit Harry, Ron und Hermine in die Eulerei hoch, um einen Brief an Sirius zu schreiben.

Harry hatte sie einweihen müssen, nachdem Sayuri, neugierig wie sie war, den Brief, den sie in die Eulerei hoch bringen sollte, selber gelesen hatte

„Irre ich mich, oder hat Sirius nicht gesagt, dass du ihm nicht schreiben sollst." sagte Sayuri, als Harry seiner Eule Hedwig einen Brief ans Bein band.

„Während du dich mit sonst was beschäftigt hast, ist von Sirius ein weiterer Brief angekommen. Voldemort sucht nach etwas, er hat verschiedene Todesser und andere Kreaturen ausgesandt um es zu finden. Fletcher und Moody sind gefangen, er versucht ihnen Informationen abzupressen. Sirius wird heute Nacht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und Dumbledore über alles unterrichten."

Sayuri schluckte. Ihr war ziemlich unbehaglich, als sie das hörte, außerdem war es ihr irgendwie peinlich, dass sie sich so wenig um ihre Freunde gekümmert hatte.

„Sirius wird heute Abend eintreffen. Wenn du magst kannst du zum Waldrand mitkommen, dort holen wir ihn nämlich ab." Sayuri schaute zwar nicht sehr begeistert, weil der Waldbesuch immer noch zu frisch war, aber sie nickte trotzdem brav.

Hermine wandte sich zum gehen um.„ Ich will noch in die Bibliothek. Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend bei Sonnenuntergang." Sie winkte den Dreien zu und verschwand die Treppe hinunter.

..::~::..

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang schlichen sich vier Gestalten aus dem Schloss und machten sich auf den Weg, an Hagrids Hütte und der Peitschenden Weide vorbei, zum Waldsaum. Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinter den Baumkronen und die Schatten wurden immer länger.

„So hier sollte es sein." sagte Harry und zog seinen Mantel enger.

„Man ist das kalt hier." jammerte Sayuri und auch Ron und Hermine wickelten sich in ihre Umhänge.

„Das ist doch nicht normal." flüsterte Hermine. „Es wird immer kälter, so schnell ist das doch unmöglich."

„Das gefällt mir nicht." wisperte Ron.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Und es wird immer noch kälter. Was hat das zu bedeuten?" sagte Harry.

„Von Sirius ist auch keine Spur. Lass uns bitte wieder reingehen, mir ist das nicht geheuer." meinte Sayuri und schaute sich ängstlich und fröstelnd um.

„Schau doch dahinten, Sayuri!" rief Hermine. „Da kommt jemand, das ist sicher Sirius."

Die Vier wollten ihm schon entgegen laufen, als Harry plötzlich schrie:„Lauft!".

Zu spät sahen sie, dass das Wesen, das auf sie zu kam, ein Dementor war. Sayuri kreischte auf und sprintete los, hinter ihr waren Harry, Hermine und Ron stehen geblieben.

„Verdammt, lauft!" schrie Sayuri ihnen zu, doch es war schon zu spät, sie waren alle Drei im Bann des Dementors der langsam auf sie zu glitt und seine schleimige Hand nach ihnen ausstreckte.

Sayuri zückte ihren Zauberstab und stürmte auf den Dementor zu. „Expecto Patronum!" Ein silberne Schatten schoß aus ihrem Zauberstab und blieb zwischen den Drei erstarrten und dem Dementor stehen. Mit einem Mal erwachten alls Drei gleichzeitig und stürmten auf Sayuri zu.

Der Dementor starrte sie unter seiner Kapuze an und begann zu röcheln.

„Weg hier." rief Hermine voller Angst und schaute noch einmal zu dem Dementor hinüber. Bevor jedoch Einer einen Schritt tun konnte, waren sie von Dementoren umzingelt. Unbeweglich standen sie um die Schüler herum und streckten ihre kalten Händen nach ihnen aus. „Expectro Patronum!" schrien alle Vier gleichzeitig, doch jeder Patronus zersplitterte in der Luft, angesichts der vielen Dementoren.

„Scheiße!" zischte Ron und die Vier drängten sich eng aneinander. Sayuri zog abermals ihren Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn einmal und schrie dann so laut sie konnte: „FIREY!" und die Dementoren stoben auseinander. Einer blieb liegen wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Bloß weg hier!" kreischte Hermine. „Mir egal wo Sirius ist. Ich will hier weg!"

..::~::..

Als die Vier die große Halle betraten, stand Sirius bereits bei Dumbledore und McGonagall.

„Professor Dumbledore, draußen sind Dementoren vor der Schule!" riefen sie Dumbledore entgegen.

„Wahrlich, Voldemorts Macht wächst mit jedem Tag." Er nickte beunruhigt.

Professor McGonagall war blaß geworden.

„Albus, Sirius, was sollen wir nur tun?" Sie schaute beunruhigt von einem zum anderem.

„Sie kommen hier nicht rein." beruhigte er sie, wandte sich dann zu Harry, Sayuri, Hermine und Ron um.

„Wie viele waren es?" fragte er sie sanft.

„Keine Ahnung." entgegnete Ron und rieb sich die Nase.

Sirius nahm Harry in den Arm und wuschelte ihm durch die Haare. „Ich hatte wirklich Angst um euch."

„Schon okay." Harry grinste gequält.

„Harry, ich bitte euch, dass ihr nach oben in euren Schlafsaal geht, du kannst nachher soviel mit Sirius reden wie du willst. Ich bitte euch nur jetzt zu gehen, damit wir etwas wichtiges besprechen können." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und die Vier schlurfte müde und betroffen die Treppe vom Gryffindor Turm hinauf.

..::~::..

Sayuri saß an diesem Abend in der Bibliothek und blickte stumm aus dem geöffneten Fenster, wo sie sich heimlich eine Zigarette rauchte und sorgenvoll das nahende Dunkel betrachtete. Am Rand des verbotenen Waldes wuchsen die Schatten und Sayuri war sich sicher, dass Voldemorts Kreaturen sich dort herum trieben. Hogwarts wurde zu einer Insel, ständig kamen Leute von irgendwo her, die Dumbledore sprechen wollten und blieben auch. Auch Arthur Weasley hatte sie in der großen Halle gesehen und auch er war schnurstracks zu Dumbledore gegangen.

Als sie sich gerade eine zweite Zigarette anmachen wollte hörte sie das Quietschen der Bibliothekstür.

„Wer ist da?" rief Sayuri und fuhr herum, wobei sie ihre Kippe unter dem Tisch verschwinden ließ.

Um die Ecke kam Draco Malfoy.

„Ich soll die Bibliothek abschließen. Auftrag von Madame Pince." sagte er leise.

„So ein Quatsch." entgegnete Sayuri und zündete sich ihre Zigarette an. „Als wenn die alte Schnepfe dich bitten würde."

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schön du hast mich durchschaut. Ich bin nur wegen dir her."

Sayuri lachte. „Du kannst ja ehrlich sein."

Dracos Augen blitzten herausfordernd. „Ich warne dich Langley, mach dich nicht über mich lustig. Ich überwinde mich und gehe zu dir, und du trampelst auf mir herum.

„Schon gut, schon gut." Sayuri grinste und wies auf den freien Stuhl. „Setz dich."

Sie bot ihm eine Zigarette an. „Willst du auch eine?"

Malfoy nahm eine und zündete sie schweigend an und musterte Sayuri von oben bis unten. Sayuri schien es nicht zu bemerken sondern blickte weiterhin ind die Dunkelheit.

„Du bist schön, weißt du das?" sagte Draco nachdenklich.

Sayuri schaute überrascht auf. Draco lächelte ihr zu.

Als Sayuri merkte, dass sie rot wurde senkte sie rasch den Kopf. Sie mochte Komplimente nicht besonders. Vielleicht bekam sie sie auch einfach zu selten.

Draco merkte wie unsicher sein Opfer war. „Was ist? Bin ich dir jetzt zu direkt gewesen?"

„Nein… schon gut." Sayuri senkte wieder den Blick.

Draco rückt mit dem Stuhl ein Stück näher an sie heran und streichelte ihre Wange. Normalerweise wäre Sayuri zurückgewichen, aber irgendwie gefiel ihr das jetzt, dass jemand so zärtlich zu ihr war, wo sie doch vorher so grob behandelt worden war. So wehrte sie sich auch nicht, als Malfoy sie plötzlich zu sich zog und sie stürmisch küsste. Was soll's, dachte sie sich. Snape war für sie eh gestorben und Malfoy würde sie sicher auf andere Gedanken bringen, denn gutaussehend war er wirklich. Und sie wollte ziemlich genau wissen was er mit seiner Zunge noch so alles konnte, wenn er schon so gut küsste…

..::~::..

Sayuri hüpfte an diesem morgen ziemlich fröhlich durch das Schloss. Sie war verdammt gut gelaunt, Snape war vergessen, er könnte jetzt nackt, auf Knien und ein Lederhalsband tragend, hinter ihr her rutschen würde und sie um Verzeihung bitten würde.

Als sie die große alle betrat, schauten einige Slytherins sie breit grinsend an. Sayuri beachtete das jedoch nicht, sondern warf sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Ron und begann damit, sich ein Brot zu schmieren.

Ron schaute sie schräg an.

„Wassis?"

„Du bist so gut gelaunt, wie kommt's?

„Dasselbe solltest du auch mal machen, vielleicht wärst du dann auch mal besser drauf." Damit wandte sich Sayuri wieder voll und ganz ihrem Toastbrot zu.

„Könntest dich mal genauer erklären?" fragte Harry schließlich, als Sayuri gerade ihr drittes Toastbrot ohne Belag fraß.

„Nö, oder bist du mein Ehemann?"

Damit schob sie ihren Stuhl zurück und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.

..::~::..

Als die Vier den Kerker betraten, war Snape noch nicht da, was Sayuri einen sehr zufriedenen Ausdruck verlieh. Sie setzten sich und warteten, während sie leise miteinander sprachen.

Malfoy saß schräg hinter Sayuri und sie hätte wetten können, dass er sie die meiste Zeit anstarrte.

Die Kerkertür flog auf und Snape trat gewohnt übellaunig ein. Als er Sayuri erblickte hielt er einen Moment inne und fixierte sie eiskalt. Dann begab er sich zum Lehrerpult und begrüßte die Klasse auf gewohnt üble Art.

„Sie werden heute die von mir gewünschten Gegengifte zubereiten und ich werde sie noch diese Stunde an ihnen testen. Wer also nicht eines jämmerlichen und qualvollen Todes sterben möchte, sollte wenigstens einmal meinen Anweisungen folge leisten. Fangen sie an."

Sayuri schaute sich ein wenig Hilfe suchend um. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wovon Snape da vorne redete. Gegengifte, schön und gut, aber für was. Außerdem war sie in Zaubertränke eh keine Leuchte.

„Harry?" flüsterte sie zu ihm hinüber.

„Mix einfach das zusammen, was Hermine nimmt, das funktioniert meistens." zischte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

Sayuri schaute also angestrengt zu Hermine und warf alle möglichen Dinge in ihren Topf. Auch Harry und Ron erging es kaum besser. Rons Zaubertrank war schon am überkochen und als er Rons Haut berührte war diese komplett mit dekorativem Ausschlag bedeckt. Ron schluckte unwillkürlich und Sayuri linste zu Rons Gebräu rüber, um zu sehen, ob es die selbe Farbe hatte, den das wäre nicht sehr förderlich gewesen. Hinter ihr schien Malfoy schon fertig zu sein, denn der unterhielt sich ausgiebig mit Crabbe und Goyle, während Snape wie eine schwarze Fledermaus durch die Gegend huschte und die Schüler nervös machte. (Sehr produktiv, Herr Lehrer)

„Und wie ich die genommen habe. Ich glaub die war fast bewusstlos, aber 'n geiles Gestell hat die Alte ja auch. Potter wird sich innen Arsch beißen, wenn er wüsste, das ich die Kleine vor ihm genagelt hab."

Sayuri fuhr mit einem Ruck hoch. Malfoy schwafelte doch nicht wirklich gerade über gestern Abend?

„Auf dem Tisch der Bibliothek haben wir's getrieben, ganze drei Mal."

Er redete von gestern Abend! Hoffentlich erwähnte er nicht ihren Namen, denn sie hatte den Eindruck, dass Ron und Harry äußerst gespannt waren, mit wem Malfoy es denn da getrieben hatte.

„Die war sich in ihrem früheren Leben eine Wildkatze." begann Malfoy von neuem. „So wie die abgehen kann." Er grinste. „Diese Sayuri war letzte Nacht richtig geil."

„Mister Malfoy." Unbemerkt war Snape hinter ihn getreten. „Würden sie vielleicht die überaus uninteressanten Erzählungen über ihre sexuellen Phantasien ein anderes Mal preisgeben. Für wen halten sie sich eigentlich." Snape hatte verflucht leise gesprochen und trotzdem hatte die ganze Klasse jedes einzelne Wort gehört. Daran merkte Sayuri wie verdammt wütend er war. Sie schluckte.

„Und jetzt Mister Malfoy…" seine Stimme wurde drohend, sodass Draco im Stuhl vor ihm immer kleiner wurde.

„Verlassen sie den Raum!" den letzten Teil hatte Snape wutentbrannt gefaucht. Hastig verließ Malfoy den Raum, als habe er Angst, das Snape ihn verprügeln würde.

Sayuri saß wie gelähmt auf ihrem Stuhl. Was war das jetzt für eine neue Seite an Snape. Der eifersüchtige Liebhaber? Die Vorstellung war geradezu lächerlich.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief schweigend und als es endlich klingelte, verschwanden alle Schüler ziemlich rasch. Eigentlich wollte Sayuri das auch, doch Snape nahm sie beim Arm.

„Miss Langley, ich hätte da noch etwas mit ihnen, wegen ihrer Zaubertranknote zu besprechen. Bitte folgen sie mir."

Die anderen Schüler schauten mitleidig zu ihr herüber. Wenn Snape sie schon sprechen wollte, musste er sehr, sehr ärgerlich sein. Als der letzte Slytherin verschwunden war rutschte Sayuri das Herz in die Hose. Was sollte er schon von ihr wollen?

Snapes Augen blickte sie ruhig an, er stand ihr direkt gegenüber. Sie musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, so groß war er. Lange blickte Snape sie an und sagte kein Wort, bis Sayuri das Schweigen nicht mehr ertrug.

„Was willst du von mir? Soll ich dir Rechenschaft ablegen.?"

Immer noch kein Wort von ihm. So langsam wurde Sayuri nervös. Blöder Kerl, was hielt er sie so lange hin.

Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, hatte er sie gepackt und küsste sie wild. Sie hatte ja mit allem gerechnet aber nicht mit so was. Aber das gefiel ihr immer noch am besten.

Als er wieder von ihr abließ, zeigte sie ein schmales Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich habe gedacht du wärst mir egal, aber als ich das heute mit Malfoy hörte, war mir klar, dass du mir nicht egal bist." Seine Stimme war sanft wie noch nie. Sayuri errötete.

„Und jetzt verschwinde, sonst bekommt Dumbledore noch was mit." Er lächelte nochmal. Als sie sich gerade wieder zu Tür wandte zog er sie noch einmal zu sich. „Heute Abend, triffst du mich genau hier." Er trat näher an sie heran.

„Keine Widerworte."

„Bestimmt nicht." Sayuri lächelte und winkte ihm zum Abschied.

..::~::..

In dieser Nacht lag Severus Snap noch wach und schaute auf Sayuris zarten, nackten Körper. Sie lag schlafend auf seinem Bett und hielt seine Hand im Schlaf. Der Wind heulte durch die große Tür vom Balkon her und die Gardienen ( ja Snape hat welche und die sind schwarz!) wehten ins Zimmer hinein. Er strich ihr sanft über das schwarze Haar und Sayuri bewegte sich leicht im Schlaf. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und legte sich neben sie.

Draußen rauschte der Wind durch die Kronen der Bäume. Unheilvoll knackste es und Severus war sich sicher, dass Voldemorts Helfer dort draußen waren und auf sie lauerten…

..::~::..


	7. The Final

_**Part seven: „The Final"**_

Sayuri staunte, als sie and diesem Morgen in die große Halle kam und Harry, Ron und Hermine nicht vorfand.

Sie setzte sich zu den Zwillingen und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Slytherin Tisch, wo Malfoy neben Satsuki Sakamoto, einer der Schülerinnen, die mit ihr hergekommen waren, saß, die ihr einen kühlen Blick zuwarf. Keine von ihnen war in Gryffindor gelandet und überhaupt hatte sie noch nicht ein Wort mit einer von ihnen gewechselt, sie hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mal gewusst worüber. Und jetzt saß sie da und starrte sie an. Dumme Nuss… die sollte aufhören sie an zu starren. Sayuri konnte so etwas auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Umständlich schmierte sie sich ein Brot und nahm es sich zum Essen mit nach draußen und setzte sich auf die Treppe zum Gryffindor Turm.

„Hey Sayuri!" Harry war unbemerkt hinter sie getreten.

„Wo wart ihr? Ich hab euch gesucht."

„Wir waren bei Sirius, aber wir haben dich heute morgen nicht gefunden, deswegen dachten wir, du wärst schon beim Frühstück." antwortete Hermine.

„Und was sagt er?"

Harry setzte sich neben sie. „Na ja, nichts Gutes, ich meine… er sagt, dass Voldemort auf dem Weg hierher sei. Er will Hogwarts, oder besser, dass, was darin ist. Vermutlich ist er hinter mir her, vielleicht auch hinter Snape, oder Dumbledore, vielleicht will er auch nur eine Kostprobe seiner neuen Macht zeigen. Was auch immer, dass er herkommt, ist unabwendbar."

„Und was sollen wir tun?"

„Warten!" ergänzte Ron.

„Toll… von dir hört man auch nichts Positives, oder Produktives." maulte Sayuri, woraufhin Ron ihr den Mantel über den Kopf zog.

..::~::..

Es war Abend geworden über Hogwarts und Sayuri und Hermine waren auf dem Weg zu Bibliothek.

„Ich hab doch gar keine Lust auf Hausaufgaben." jammerte Sayuri, aber Hermine war unerbittlich.

„Nichts da. Willst du dumm sterben?"

„Lieber hatte ich guten Sex, als dass ich hundert Diplome hab." Sayuri schlug sich im gleichen Augenblick die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich hab nichts gesagt."

„Ach und mit wem bitteschön? Vielleicht mit… Snape?" gab Hermine schnippisch zurück.

„Ne, muss nicht sein… der ist … total… hässlich."

„War aber nicht sehr überzeugend." Hermine grinste.

„Wie jetzt?" Sayuri schaute überrascht auf.

Hermine begann zu kichern. „War doch nur Spaß. Als wenn auch nur irgendein weibliches Wesen sich mit Snape einlassen würde. So dumm muss man erst mal sein."

Sayuri lachte ein wenig nervös, was Hermine aber scheinbar entging.

Ein kalter Windhauch wehte durch den Flur. Eines der Fenster klapperte leise und Sayuri fröstelte es. Hermine wandte sich kurz um und wippte unruhig mit dem einen Fuß.

„Ha, ich wusste es doch." entfuhr es ihr. „Ich hab wirklich das Buch über die Geschichte der Zauberei des 13. Jahrhunderts vergessen. Manchmal bin ich wirklich zerstreut. Warte eben auf mich." Damit flitzte sie den Flur herunter und lies Sayuri verwundert stehen.

Schritte hallten erneut den Korridor entlang.

„Ging aber schnell." kommentierte Sayuri, doch da war niemand. Eine Weile schaute sie sich fragend um, beschloss jedoch dann, es als vorübergehende Einbildung zu betrachten. Sie drehte sich um und erschrak:

Satsuki Sakamoto stand ihr direkt gegenüber.

„Wow, du hast mich aber ganz schön erschreckt. Schleich dich nie wieder so an!" rief Sayuri.

Satsuki sah sie stumm an.

„Hey…" Sayuri wedelte ihr mit der Hand vor den Augen herum. Eigenartig leere Augen waren das. Wie auf Kommando begann Satsuki plötzlich zu Taumeln und brach zusammen. Sayuri versuchte ihren Körper aufzufangen, doch sie war zu schwer für sie und Satsuki rutschte auf die Fliesen des Ganges. Langsam sickerte Blut über den weißen Fußboden und Sayuri stand in einer Blutlache. Ihre Finger waren blutverschmiert, genau wie ihre weiße Bluse.

Sayuri vergaß sogar zu schreien, so geschockt war sie. Immer noch schaute sie auf Satsukis leblosen Körper, aus dem immer mehr Blut hervor sprudelte. Hinter ihr schlug eine Tür zu und Sayuri erwachte aus ihrer Starre. Sie fuhr herum und blickte, am ganzen Körper zitternd, zum riesigen Portal. Ihre goldenen Augen blitzten, bereit sich zu verteidigen, wer immer dort lauerte.

„Wo bist du? Ich kriege dich, du Scheißkerl! Was hast du mit ihr getan?" Die Torflügel schwangen auf und dort standen zwei Leute, Saya Kusagi und Himeko Itô, die zwei anderen Austauschschüler.

„Gut das ihr da seid." wimmerte Sayuri. „Jemand hat Satsuki getötet."

„Das wissen wir." entgegnete Himeko kühl und trat dicht an Sayuri heran.

„Was…zum…" stammelte Sayuri.

„Eigentlich sollte mein magisches Geschoss ja dicht treffen, aber Satsuki stand mir da etwas im Weg." ergänzte Saya und blickte sie genauso kühl an.

„Ihr habt…" Sayuri war den Tränen nahe.

„Natürlich haben wir. Wer sonst? Und eigentlich war unser Plan perfekt, hätte diese verdammt Göre nicht zufällig alles mitbekommen. So mussten wir sie aus dem Weg räumen, noch bevor sie dich warnt. Und da war nichts passender als dies Gelegenheit." Himeko grinste hämisch.

Ungläubig schüttelte Sayuri den Kopf. „Nein…" hauchte sie. „…das…das habt ihr nicht getan!"

„Und ob. Und eigentlich wärst du schon viel früher dran gewesen, aber jetzt ist es ganz gleichgültig. Unser Meister ist gekommen. Er wird dich holen und du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Schon jetzt sind die Todesser in die Schule eingefallen und meucheln alles und jeden, den sie finden können. Früher oder später seid ihr alle tot, aber du kannst es schmerzlos haben, wenn du unserem Meister das gibst, was er fordert." Saya strich Sayuri mit ihren Fingernägeln sanft über die Wange und lächelte eiskalt.

„Niemals…" zischte Sayuri.

„Warum nicht. Es würde dir unnötige Schmerzen ersparen. Sterben wirst du so oder so." Saya und Himeko sahen sie durchdringen mit ihren nachtschwarzen Augen an. Es war als würden sie das Sonnenlicht aus Sayuris Augen in sich aufsaugen und mit ihm Sayuris Lebensenergie.

„WINDY!" Sayuri hatte ihren Zauberstab schneller gezogen, als die Beiden gucken konnten und hatte sie mit ihrem mächtigen Windzauber niedergerissen. Sie machte einen Satz nach vorne und noch ehe sich eine der Beiden aufrappeln konnte, sprach sie den nächsten Zauber: „SWORD!"

Ihr Zauberstab hatte sich in ein riesiges, glänzendes Schwert verwandelt und mit diesem durchborhte sie Himekos Brust die röchelnd zu Boden ging. Das Blut klebte an ihr, wie eine rote, zweite Haut und die Fliesen wurden abermals mit Blut getränkt. Von Sayuris Gesicht tropfte Himekos Blut wie Tränen. Mit flammenden Augen wandte sich Sayuri nun zu Saya.

„Mich könnt ihr nicht besiegen!" Mit diesem Schrei ging sie auf Saya los, die sich jedoch im letzten Moment zur Seite warf und ein Schwert von einer der Ritterrüstungen griff.

„Stirb, verfluchtes Miststück!" Sayas Augen wurden schmal, schmaler als sie sowieso schon waren. Sayuri schlug zu, doch Saya parierte blitzschnell. Sie tauchte unter dem Hieb durch und versetzte Sayuri einen Schnitt quer über die Wange. Das Blut rann ihren Hals hinunter und Sayuri zitterte vor Wut. Mit dem nächsten Schlag hatte sie Saya zu Boden geworfen und rammte ihr mit einem Schrei das Schwert durch die Kehle. Der Leblose Körper fiel zu Seite. Sayuri stand stumm da. Inmitten einer riesigen Blutlache, selber mit Blut befleckt.

Sie wollte die große Halle nicht betreten, das wurde ihr jetzt klar, denn sie war sicher, dort würde sie das Schlimmste erwarten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das Splittern von Glas und überall hörte sie Angstschreie. Sie nahm ihren ganze Mut zusammen und schritt langsam auf das Portal zu, was sie normalerweise mit Leichtigkeit durchschritten hätte. Sie schloss die Augen, als die Schreie lauter wurden und sie das Portal öffnete.

Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper als sie die Augen langsam wieder öffnete.

Die Halle stand zu Hälfte in Flammen und überall wüteten Todesser. Sie hatten sich einige Schüler gepackt und folterten sie mit dem Cruciatus Fluch. Und dann sah sie den Herrn des Chaos, der von dem alles wie eine düstere Welle ausging; Voldemort!

In der Mitte der Halle stand er und gab Anweisungen, wie ein Dirigent, der sein schauriges Orchester dirigiert.

In Sayuri loderte eine unbeschreibliche Wut auf.

„Voldemort!" flüsterte sie. „VOLDEMORT!"

Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, drehte sich langsam um und starrte sie aus seinen Schlangenaugen an.

„Sieh an. Miss Langley. Ich wusste dass du kommst."

Voldemort hatte nicht laut gesprochen, doch sie hatte ihn trotz des tobenden Infernos verstanden. Und auf unheimliche Weise wandten alle Todesser in einer synchronen Bewegung ihre Köpfe zu der kleinen Gryffindor.

„Ich will sie haben, holt sie mir!"

Hunderte von Zauberstäben waren jetzt auf sie gerichtet.

„Was tust du jetzt, Goldene?" Voldemort lachte hoch und kalt.

Aus den Kehlen der Todesser kam Gemurmel… „Crucio!" Ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz durch fuhr ihren Körper und sie begann am ganzen Leib zu zucken. Unerträglich und unerbittlich durch fuhr der Cruciatusfluch ihren Körper. Dann verlor Sayuri endlich das Bewusstsein…

..::~::..

Als sie erwachte schmerzten ihre Glieder unbeschreiblich und sie hatte den bitteren Geschmack von Blut im Mund. Sayuri öffnete langsam die Augen und sah, dass die Todesser einen Kreis um sie gebildet hatten. Es gab kein Entrinnen. Sie lag genau vor Voldemorts Füßen, mit dem Gesicht im Staub. Eine kleine Blutlache hatte sich um sie gebildet, doch sie merkte dass ihr Blut nicht düster rot war, sondern einen goldenen Schimmer hatte. Das war es was Voldemort wollte. Ihr Blut. Um unbesiegbar zu werden.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und schaffte es gerade noch zu Knien.

„Du Kniest nieder vor dem Tod, Goldene? So muss es sein!" kreischte Voldemort mit seiner abartigen Stimme.

..::~::..

_Well, I never pray_ _But tonight I'm on my knees…_

..::~::..

„Was willst du von mir." sagte Sayuri leise.

„Dein Blut, Goldene. Du machst mich unbesiegbar." Damit riss Voldemort sie unsanft wieder auf die Beine. Sayuri taumelte, fand jedoch keinen Halt und stürzte abermals, unfähig wieder aufzustehen. So würde sie also sterben. Niemand der ihr half, niemand der es sah, niemand würde sie vermissen.

„Deine Macht ist schon unermesslich. Mein Blut hat keine Nutzen für dich!" fauchte sie trotzig.

„Das denkst du. Meine Magie soll Perfektion sein, deswegen brauche ich dein Blut, Goldene. Wie sagt man:

Die Welt ist nicht genug!"

„Niemals. Freiwillig wirst du nichts von mir bekommen. Nur über meine Leiche!"

„Genau das ist der Springende Punkt. Über deine Leiche!" Wieder lachte Voldemort diabolisch.

Abermals riss er ihren schwachen Körper hoch. Sayuris Augen brannten und Tränen tropften lautlos auf den Boden.

„AUFHÖREN! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Eine Reihe von Todessern starb sofort an diesem Angriff. Die Übrigen sprengten entsetzt auseinander.

Snape, Dumbledore und die restlichen Hogwartslehrer inklusive Sirius betraten den Kreis der Todesser.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich. „Dumbledore." zischte er verächtlich und wandte seinen Kopf schwerfällig in Dumbledores Richtung. Ein Lächeln fuhr über seien bleichen Lippen. „Snape." zischte er. „Severus Snape."

Snape seinerseits erwiderte das Lächelnd mit einer Grimasse aus Zorn.

„Fass sie nicht an!" schrie er wutentbrannt. Um die Lehrer herum waren die Todesser verschwunden. Voldemort hatte nur noch die Hälfte seines Gefolges um sich herum, doch darum kümmerte sich Voldemort herzlich wenig. Stattdessen hatte er Sayuri am Kragen gepackt und sie baumelte knapp über dem mit Blut getränkten Boden.

„Kommt und holt sie euch!" er lachte heiser und leckte sich über die Zähne.

„Todesser, vernichtet sie!" befahl Voldemort und die Todesser umringten sie.

„Lass mich in Ruhe." zischte Sayuri und trat Voldemort vor's Schienbein. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und Sayuri schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und fand sich mitten im Kampfgetümmel Lehrer wüteteten schrecklich unter den Todessern. Um sie herum blitzte es in allen Farben und Voldemort zeterte und kreischte ohrenbeteubend. Dann streckte er seine knochige Hand nach Sayuri aus und riss sie an den Haaren zu sich.

Snape jagte den letzten übrig gebliebenen Todessern einen Fluch auf den Hals, sodass sie Beide einfach tot umfielen. Die übrige Lehrerschar war schwer verletzt. Minerva McGonagall klammerte sich an Sirius Schulter und Professor Trelawney war zusammengebrochen.

Snapes zerrissener Umhang wehte im Wind, der durch die zerbrochenen Fenster hinein wehte. Angstvoll blickte Sayuri zu ihm hinüber.

„Hilf mir…" flehte sie. Voldemorts Augen loderten wie glühende Kohle. Snape stürmte auf Voldemort zu, er war der einzige, der noch zum kämpfen fähig war. Voldemort wischte ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung mit seinem Zauberstab zur Seite und riss Sayuris Bluse auf, um an ihren nackten Hals zu kommen.

„Jetzt werde ich mir holen, was ich will!"

Snape sprang auf, doch Voldemort schleuderte ihn an die Wand, wo er benommen liegen blieb und Voldemort Zeit hatte seinen Zauberstab zu erheben und „Crucio!" zischte.

Snape krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und Voldemort wandte sich erneut seinem Opfer zu.

„Stirb, Goldene. Selbst, wenn du um dein Leben winselst, nichts wird dich mehr retten. Sayuri zitterte am ganzen Leib unfähig sich zu wehren, dann versenkte Voldemort seine Zähne in ihrem Hals. Sayuri schrie, ihr ganzer Körper brannte wie Feuer.

„NEIN!" Snape war wiederum aufgesprungen und stürmte auf Voldemort zu, doch der war durch Sayuris Blut geschützt und Snape konnte den Bannkreis, der sich um Voldemort und die leidende Sayuri gebildet hatte, nicht betreten.

Sayuri wurde schwächer und schwächer, langsam verließen sie die Sinne.

Der leblose Körper schlug auf dem Boden auf und mit einem Donnerschlag verschwand Voldemort von der Bildfläche. Ein goldenes Flimmern stieg in die Luft auf und verschwand dann wieder. Snape stürzte zu Sayuri hin und packte sie.

„Sayuri!" stammelte er. Sayuri schlug mühsam ihre Augen auf. Sie waren nachtschwarz geworden. Kein goldener Schimmer war mehr zu erkennen.

„Bitte…" flehte Snape und hielt ihren kalten Körper fest. Sayuri bewegte die Lippen, doch kein Laut drang nach außen.

Sie wandte den Kopf langsam zu ihm.

„Severus…" hauchte sie leise.

„Ich konnte dich nicht schützen… verzeih mir…" Er strich ihr sanft über das blutverschmierte Gesicht. Sayuri lächelte schwach.

„Du kannst nichts dafür." Ihr Atem wurde flach und sie nahm schwerfällig seine Hand."

Ihr Atem wurde unregelmäßig. „Vergiss mich nicht… Severus…"

Sayuris Augen wurden leer und schlossen sich langsam. Jedes Leben war aus ihr gewichen. Stumm sah Snape auf den leblosen Körper, der langsam begann sich in goldenen Staub aufzulösen, den der Wind in alle Richtungen davontrug. Leise wisperte Severus ihren Namen. So kniete er lange Zeit an der selben Stelle und schaute in den Himmel, der sich blutrot gefärbt hatte. Die Dämmerung war gekommen…

..::~::..

Severus Snape schlich gewohnt übellaunig am ersten Schultag des neuen Schuljahrs durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Ihm gefiel das Gelärme der Neuankömmlinge jetzt schon nicht. Außerdem hatte er wieder nicht die Stelle für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen, dies verschlechterte seine Laune ungemein. Gerade bog er um die Ecke zum Lehrerzimmer, als ihn etwas unsanft in den Magen stieß. Er taumelte zurück und sah, dass Jemand vor ihm auf dem Boden saß.

„Hey du Trampel, kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Eine junges rothaariges Mädchen saß da vor ihm auf dem Boden, ihr Rock war so hoch gerutscht, dass er ihre schwarze Unterhose sehen konnte.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sie bemerkte es schließlich, denn sie wurde rot und schlug hastig den Rock über ihre Beine.

„Name und Haus?" fuhr er sie barsch an.

Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Mein Name ist Kakyuu Kinmoku. Ich gehöre keinem Haus an. Ich bin die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Snape versuchte weiterhin gleichgültig zu schauen, konnte sein Erstaunen jedoch nicht verbergen.

„Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass ich so klein bin. Liegt bei mir halt an der Abstammung." Sie grinste und strich sich das lange rote Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie rappelte sich auf und lächelte neckisch.

„Dann werden wir uns ja in nächster Zeit öfter sehen."

Sie zwinkerte. Als sie das tat war ihm, als hätte ein Sonnenstrahl ihn berührt. Und dann sah er auch warum. Ihre Augen waren golden…

..::~::..

_**THE END**_

_**für: Tsumi 3**_


End file.
